


Enchanted Ink

by Enigmatic_Souls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatic_Souls/pseuds/Enigmatic_Souls
Summary: The streets of LA can be tough. Not everyone can survive, thrive, and rise above the harshness of Skid-row. Dean is not like everyone. From the beginning, Dean was dealt a tough hand. Mom , Mary, died in a fire. His dad, John, fell into a depression, lost his job, turned to booze. Rather than see his brother endure the abuse he himself went through with his dad’s drinking, he took Sammy with him to the streets of Los Angeles. Sammy was smart. Dean did things he would never admit to his brother to make certain that Sammy had enough food and a computer to home school. What a concept, home school when home was an abandoned building on Skid-row. No running water, they washed in a truck stop once a week. Electric and WIFI was hijacked from local factories so Sammy could have an education. Dean needed to find a better way. He was loosing faith. Could he find his miracle?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***Warning***Triggers***Homelessness, depression, sex work, drugs, struggling to survive. ***  
> If corporations would just take the time to get to know the people, learn their stories, refurbish the buildings, give the jobs to the people who need them most, miracles would happen. This work is dedicated to all of those struggling to survive the horrors of Skid-row. You are not alone.

**Chapter 1 The Stranger  
**

 

 Life was tough, Dean was working night shift again,if Sammy only knew what night shift entailed he would not let Dean leave.

As Dean was doing security checks on the abandoned building they called home...

Dean:”Okay, Sammy remember, …”

Sam: “..I know, No one in! No one out! No matter what I hear.”

Dean: “Right! You got your piece?”

Sam: “Yes Dean. Why can’t I just go with you to work? It would be safer.”

Dean: “No Sammy, It would not be, Trust me! Skid-row is a harsh mistress! I will be back by dawn. You know our code. If that door opens with out it…”

Sam: “Make my peace with it. I know.Dean, I better hear that code.”

Dean: “Ash is standing watch with Wilson tonight.”

Sam: “Ash? Dude he is always trippin’. “

Dean: “He knows to be sober when on watch. Ash may be a piece of work but he is someone we can count on not to screw us over.”

Sam: “Dean?”

Dean: “Yeh?”

Sam: “Something good will come our way. I can feel it.”

Dean: “Keep the faith Sammy, I do not know how much more I have.”

 

Dean walks down the lonely, dirty streets, to an alleyway he knows too well. This alley is known to many for drugs and prostitution. Dean has been known to deal in both, what ever it took to survive. He stopped the drug dealing as he saw the victims windup as residents or dead. Skidrow was crowded enough from hardworking folks who had a rough tumble, it did not need drug addicts added to the mix. As he walked along the alleyway,dodging the garbage, metal, glass, and bodies of people wrapped in rags littering the street, he kept his eyes down, deep in thought of what he could do to get Sammy away from this fate. Dean’s thoughts never for his own worth, he figured his fate was sealed long ago, but Sammy he still had a chance to find a way out, a better life. That was what Sammy deserved.

Dean was so deep in thought he did not see that there was someone in front of him. Dean walked right into him. Dean was roused from his internal pondering to see there was Crowley. The slimy dealer of these parts here to check on his investments.

Crowley: “Winchester, It’s been what 10 months since I have seen you? Changed your mind yet and ready to work for me full time?”

Dean: “I don’t deal in your line of work, Crowley. I made it clear to your employee before, Do you need me to recap our conversation?” Dean was gripping his fists.

Crowley: “Yes, well, Pitty. I could use someone with your particular … skills in my employment. Call me if you should change your mind,Yes?”

Dean: “Not happening. You will need to make due with your current staff.”

Uriel: “Is there an issue here, Crowley? You know you are not permitted on this street anymore. Zachariah will not be pleased you are propositioning his residents.”

Uriel, Zachariah’s muscle, is a mean ass motherfucker and has been wanting to tear into Crowley from day one. Zachariah is the pimp and slum lord of these parts. He is a slimy poser, who sits atop his Monopoly of trashy buildings and factories, knowing the land alone is worth billions and with just a wave of his hand he can level where we live and the government will see it as a blessing. Those building may be trashy but they provide shelter from the elements to those of us stuck on Skid-row.

Crowley: “Not at all Uriel. Mr. Winchester and I , we have history, he just happened to bump into me.”

Uriel: “I saw, I heard what he said, what you said. You have one minute to remove yourself from this property.”

Uriel cracks his knuckles.

Dean sees his chance to break from their presence. Plausible deniability is very real on these streets. He hops through the nearest window, cutting through the throngs of sex workers and corporate CEO’s denying their sexuality, engaged in acts they do not want their cohorts and families to know and they pay to keep it quiet too. Blackmail is something Zachariah has his stubby fingers in. Dean turns a blind eye to the beckoning and out the other side. He knows he should be working, that he would be putting on a display for the clients who would invite him in, but he can not get in the mind set.

He finds a building he goes to every once in a while to practice his craft. You see, Dean is more than just a pretty face, he is an artist. He has been creating works of art inside this one building for almost two years. It has become the nursery for the babies born on Skid-row. Tonight , however, unbeknownst to him he was followed.

As Dean completes his piece on angel wings in the nursery, he hears a voice behind him: “These are really beautiful, you have talent.”

Dean flips around to see a small man in his forties, “Thanks. Trying to make things nice for the babies. What can I do for you?” He is assuming it is time to work, as the guy looks like he is a business man, beard, soft spoken, blue eyes.

Gentleman: “I recently purchased this building from Zachariah.”

Dean froze. Zachariah was selling building FUCK!

Dean: “Why would you buy a building in this area of town? You look like you are doing pretty well, no offense.”

Gentleman: “None taken. I grew up on Skid-row. My mom, she did everything she could to get us out of here. She succeeded where many fail. I vowed to help those on Skid-row if ever given the chance. Took me 46 years to reach a point to be emotionally ready to come back. I walked these streets incognito, building to building, until I found the one I grew up in. This building. It also is structurally sound and the art has inspired me. Now that I have met the artist I have a proposition for you. I want to make this building a tattoo parlor with a nursery up top. The parlor will help to fund those mothers and children needed a way off Skid-row. What do you say? Will you come to work for me? I will pay you and you will have a real apartment for you rent free, running water, electric. “

Dean: “Sammy, My little brother, he must be allowed to come with me or its no dice.”  

Gentleman: “Of course, he may. My name is Chuck Shurley. You will be working along side with my son , Gabriel. My son Castiel is a professor at UCLA and is helping to fund this project. He has offered to set up a school for the children in the building next door.We have bought the block. Construction begins tomorrow. You will need to get training for your tattooing as it is different than just art. I trust you have no problem with paid training with benefits? Here is the address to your new apartment and your key to it. Will you require a company vehicle?”

Dean: “I don’t have a car. My dad has the ‘67 Impala but he is an abusive drunk. Sammy and I have not seen him in years.”

Chuck: “I see, what is your name son?”

Dean: “Dean, Sir, Dean Winchester.”

Chuck: “John and Mary’s boy?”

Dean: “Yes Sir.”

Chuck: “Well son, I am sorry to tell you, your pappy got in a fight with alcohol and lost about six months ago. I knew him and your momma, may she rest in peace. Every time I asked about you boys he always told me, you were fine. I am sorry I did not know you were here or I would have come for you sooner.”

Dean: “Dad did not know where Sammy and I were. We left to avoid the abuse and alcohol.”

Chuck: “Son, you are not alone now. Here, this card has a number to where your pappy’s car is. Bobby Singer, Singer Salvage and Auto has it. He is not selling it to no one. Says it is not his to sell. I have tried. Have a phone give him a call.”

Dean dials the phone, unsure of what he will hear or say: “Singer Salvage and Auto.”

Dean: “Heya Bobby, It’s , It’s Dean, Dean Winchester.”

Bobby: “Dean? Where are ya son? I have been looking all over for your and Sammy for years.”

Dean: “I took Sammy and fled. Dad was violent and I had to protect Sammy.”

Bobby: “Idgit. I knew I should have taken you boys from him when Mary passed. Where are you now? How is Sammy?”

Dean: “Bobby, Sammy is smart, like real smart. I have been working hard to make certain his schooling is kept up. But Bobby, we are on Skid-row.Mr. Shurley just offered us a way out. I am using his phone to call you. He says you have Baby. I really could use her to get to and from work, Bobby.”

Bobby: “Skid-row!!! Dean you Idgit! Why didn’t you come here? You know Baby was always yours.”

Dean: “I could not get us enough money to get to South Dakota. I barely earn enough to feed Sammy.”

Bobby: “I will get her to you Dean. Let me speak to Chuck.”

Dean hands Chuck the phone: “Bobby needs to speak with you.”

Chuck winks at him: “Bobby, guess who I found? Yeah he looks healthy just a little down, perhaps a little underfed. He will be working for me as my new tattoo artist for the Skid-row project. Cas will be teaching Sammy, no worries there. Yep I have given him a key to his new apartment. No I haven’t seen Sammy yet. Alright, He will be at the Lidel ,10777 Wilshire Boulevard Los Angeles, CA 90024 , 7th floor. I will text you the entrance code. I will leave your return flight tickets open in the event you want to visit. I am certain they will find room.”

He texts the code then turns off the phone. “So Dean, Shall we go see Sammy and take you both to the new place? Or are you intent of finishing your masterpiece tonight? “

Dean: “No please, let’s go see Sammy.”

Dean was afraid he would wake up from this dream and he did not want to. He wanted out so bad. If this was real, it was his one chance to get him and Sammy out of Skid-row. He would not pass this up.

He sees Ash as he approaches the building: “Sky is green, grass is grey, two bloods flee, waters run clear.” Dean give the code to Ash for entry.

Dean approaches the door inside. _Scrape, Tap, Pound, Hit with Handle of Gun.(Code for D-E-A-N) . Door flies open: “_ Dean, you are back early! Who is this? Dean are we in trouble?” Sammy asks ready to bolt.

Dean: “Easy Sammy, This is Chuck Shurley, He was a friend of Mom’s and Uncle Bobby’s. He is gonna help us get out of Skid. Pack up. We got a new place with running water and electric in LA.”

Sammy looks Chuck over suspiciously: “Dean you did not sell yourself to him did you? Before you protest I know what you do for a living, I am not judging just answer the question.”

Dean: “No Sammy, I have more pride than that. Come on man. I am gonna be a tattoo artist for his new Skid-row shop, apartment comes with the job. Let’s go!”

Chuck: “Sammy? You were only a baby last time I saw you. You look like your Grandma. She was a kind, wise, and very strong woman. You would have liked her.”

Dean: “Sammy, Dad is dead. He died 6 months ago we have nothing to fear. Uncle Bobby is coming from South Dakota and bringing Baby.”

Chuck: “Dean, You were left custody of Sammy. Bobby has the paperwork. You do not need to fear CPS once you are in the apartment.”

Sammy: “He is really gone?”

Chuck: “Yeah. Here, see for yourself.” He hands the phone to Sammy with the obituary.

Sammy hugs Chuck. “Thank you.”

Chuck: “Don’t thank me yet. Until you are in that apartment 24hours CPS can and will consider you homeless. Zach made it clear not to pester his residents, but you boys are family. My legal loophole, Dean stumbled into my building, I just happened to consider that my resident. We got our story straight? I am relocating my resident as required by law. Squatters law is very specific. Dean looks a lot like Mary, I had hoped I was seeing things when I followed him into my building. You both follow me?”

Dean: “I am sorry Chuck you lost me.”

Sammy: “Dean, you work for Zach lately don’t you? He owns this building doesn’t he? That is why no one ever bothers us here. It is his factory that we get the electric from. Dean why didn’t you tell me?”

Dean: “You would not have let me do what had to be done.”

Sammy: “Chuck correct me if I am wrong, You now own some of these buildings. You found Dean in a building which qualifies as squatters code. If Zachariah tries to take you to court, which is not likely as he would have to explain what Dean does as an employee and why no taxes are filed, we are to claim squatters rights for your building you found Dean in. Correct? That way we fall under your protection and jurisdiction? That will be your justification for moving us to a safer location before construction.”

Chuck: “Dean you are right. Sammy is brilliant. You have done a wonderful job raising him. Sam, you will also be taught by a professor from UCLA one on one from this moment on. He is my son. He is opening a night school on Skid-row. Everyone deserves a chance. He knows I was once a child here. He knows every child here could very well have been him.”

Sam: “Let’s go. The cameras will catch the time we arrive.”

Dean still did not understand any more than he did before Sammy started talking , but if Sammy was on board then he knew he made the right choice.

 


	2. The Other Side of the Tracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean knew he was getting an apartment with running water and electric for him and Sammy, paid training for a job he would love, and a way out. That is all he needed to know. He had no idea what life was waiting for him when he entered Chuck's shiny Cadillac.

**Chapter 2  
**

Chuck pulls up to the High-rise building. Dean could not see the reasoning for stopping at this expensive place, but he was not questioning his new boss.

Chuck stood out side the door to the car, “You boys change your mind or do you want to see your new place?”

Sam slowly gets out of the car, his long legs stretching and popping. He scans the area , more from habit than from curiosity.

Dean is nervous. The guard eyes him up and down judging him. Dean is about to bolt when Chuck speaks up: “Mr. Lafitte these are the new tenants on the 7th floor. Sam and Dean Winchester. You will treat them with respect. They are family. We are expecting a visitor who has the code to arrive in a ‘67 Impala, do not stop him, Mr. Singer may not appear to fit in with us but he is welcome. Your job depends on their happiness and safety. Are we clear?”

Benny Lafitte: “Yes Sir Mr. Shurley, Mr. Winchester, Mr. Winchester. Welcome to the Liddel.”

Chuck enters a code on the panel next to the elevator with a wearing kid gloves. The door opens silently. They step onto the elevator.

Chuck: “Always use kid gloves on entering your code for security, fingerprints are easily lifted, put your room key in here, I will use my master this time so you can give your voice commands. When I turn my key speak your names Dean you first.” Chuck turns the key “Dean Michael Winchester” Then the next turn of the key was Sam’s turn “Samuel James Winchester” Chuck then removes his master key and puts in Sam’s Key turns it.  The elevator starts moving.

Chuck: “You boys are on the 7th floor. Nice view, roomy for an LA condo.”

Sam: “Which condo number?”

The elevator stops and the doors open revealing the only door. Chuck taps the tag hanging from the key on an oval and the door buzzes. “Oh this is the penthouse gentlemen. The size Sammy is and with you both needing your own studios for art and studies, plus room for partners I figured it would be best to give you a lot of room. It is fully furnished. It may not be your style if you want to change anything here is a card to put it on. Your Grandma helped pull my mom and I out of the row. Tis time I got to repay the favor. Clothes , food , computers, school and art supplies all can be put on the card. No drugs or porn. I trust you can cover any sexual needs when you get your first check. Now that we have the camera shots of you boys entering the building. I need to get you set up with bank account for pay and wifi. If you will follow me, My sons, Gabriel and Castiel , whom I spoke with you about, live one floor down and are waiting to assist us.”

Dean still in shock from the size and scope of the place says nothing. Sam always one to question everything, needs to understand exactly what Chuck means.

Sam: “So our Grandmother helped you and your mom off Skid-row and now you put us in a condo living a floor above your own sons?”

Chuck: “ My sons just moved in. They asked for the sixth floor, in words that my youngest Castiel said ‘To put us above all others would be to disgrace where we have come from and what we have been blessed with. Offer it to those we seek to help. They need to know they are loved and respected above all others. That their suffering has not been in vane. Together we will bring hope to others.’ When put that way, even my more flamboyant son Gabriel could not object.”

Dean: “Your son Castiel, he sounds like he is very generous.”

Chuck: “He is very kind hearted. When he adopts one day he will be a loving father. He surprises me with how kind he is. Reminds me so much of his mother, Grace, she was so gentle and beautiful. She died birthing him, his sister Anna, and his brother Jimmy. I gave them her maiden name as a token of my love for her. Anna,Castiel and James Novak were the last of my children with Grace. I have children from my first wife but trust me their hearts can not hold a candle to the light in Castiel, Anna,James and Gabriel. Michael is typical CEO who refuses to acknowledge where he comes from. Lucifer would sell me if he thought it would make a profit. Hanna is nice enough. She runs Shriner's for Children Medical Center in Pasadena. Raphael owns a Private Investigation Firm making a living making people miserable. Naomi, my first wife, is a vindictive leach... Lawyer, I mean she is a Lawyer.”

Dean chuckles: “We all have ex’s man. No need to correct. I have a feeling the first was more accurate.”

Chuck: “Yes well I never know when she has bugged me. Which she likes to do… Better safe than sorry.”

Sam: “I like you Chuck.”

Chuck: “Thanks Sam. Oh here we are.”

“ 6th Floor, ladies lingerie and BDSM gear. Everyone off.”

Says a man about the same height as Chuck is waiting by the elevator. Looks just like him, must be one of his sons.

Chuck: “This is Gabriel.”

Gabriel: “Heya Pops. Welcome home. Oh what delightful eye cady did you bring me this time?”

Chuck: “Gabriel, These are the Winchester I told you about.”

Gabriel: “Kewl. Which of you tasty morsels is my new art student?”

Dean: “That would be me. I am the one who is the artist. Sammy here is still in school for another two months. He turns 18 on May 3rd so no funny business short stuff or boss’s son or no you will find your self looking down the business end of a colt, got it?”

Gabriel holding up his hands: “Woah there Quick-Draw, I do not rob cradles. You, however, are definitely on the table.”

Chuck: “Gabriel, the Winchesters are not your personal playthings. Dean will be your student and partner in the business of Enchanted Ink. He is to be shown respect as such. If you two get funky in the bedroom, I don’t want to know. I moved you out of the mansion because I got tired of hearing your personal life. Dean if he pesters you too much just let me know.”

Dean: “He is nothing I haven’t heard before Chuck.”

Chuck: “Come on let me introduce you to my other son.”

Gabriel calls out: “Ohhhh Cassie , We got company!”

A man comes around the corner wearing a navy suit , white shirt and navy tie. The mans gravely timber comes as a shock to Dean’s system as he hears: “Gabriel, Do not call me Cassie. Father, It is good to see you again. Who are our guests?”

The sight of the bluest eyes framed by black lashes, full bow that Dean pictures wrapped around his cock, thick dark hair for him to drab a hold of, holy fuck the man was beautiful. Dean could not help but stare and offer a half grin. ‘Dean man get it together.’ he silently berates himself.

Chuck shakes Dean from his musings: “Dean Winchester, this is my youngest, Castiel Novak. Cas this is Mary Winchester’s oldest son, Dean you use to go to preschool together.”

Suddenly Dean remembers those eyes, Cassie. His Cassie, they vowed to always find each other and stay with each other forever. At the time it was a friendship pact, now Dean is thinking it might mean something more.

 

Dean:“Cassie? Is it really you? I mean it is has been 17 years, you look amazing.”

Cas: “Hello, Dean. It has been 17 years, 3 months and 18 days. I had never given up hope to one day find you. I never forgot.” He holds up a small gods-eye that matched Dean’s eyes, they had made for each other in preschool. It was attached to a key chain now.

Dean lets a tear escape: “Me either Cas.” Dean holds up his from his pocket looking a little more tattered but still it matched Cas’ eyes.

Gabriel: “Woah, that is this Dean? Oh Cassie he grew from awkward to divine. That makes you the adorable chubby Sammy I use to make laugh.”

Sam: “Sorry Gabriel, I do not remember back that far.”

Gabriel: “It’s okay Samshine, I will remind you how funny you think I am.”

Sam: “Dean, is this the best friend you told me about growing up? The one you told me you needed to find again one day? What are you waiting for you found him, if you don’t shake hands or hug him I will kick your ass right now.”

Sam all but throws Dean at Cas. Cas manages to keep Dean from face planting. Cas pulls him in for a hug but, is surprised by Dean fitting so perfectly in his embrace. Cas knows he is never going to let him go again, question is, will Dean accept him as a lover not just a friend?

 

Sam keeps eyeing the peculiar, cute, older brother of Cas. Gabriel was different. Sam liked different, but Gabriel already said he would not ‘rob the cradle.’ Man did Sam hate that term. Dean may not know it but,Sam was not innocent. He had experimented with friends, he even occasionally watched mixed porn. Being smart meant you knew how to make certain someone else fit the bill for your needs. May 3rd he would be 18 and Dean would have no say. He could handle no porn until then. Who knows, his teacher being Cas, and with the way Cas and Dean are holding tight to each other, he might be able to talk Cas into letting him have a porn account, maybe, if not Gabriel certainly would.

Chuck: “Cas, if you could let Dean breathe, I am certain Gabriel needs to begin showing him the studio so he can make note of what supplies he needs to order for training. You also need to help Sammy find a computer and supplies he will need. Help them order groceries, clothing, and anything else needed. You know the rules though no drugs or porn on the black card.”

Castiel manages to pry himself off of Dean: “We need to talk more later, Dean.”

Dean: “Yeh Cas, We do.”

Gabriel: “See ya in a bit Samsquatch, come on Dean-o. This way to where the magic happens.” He waggles his eyebrows.

Cas’ eye rolls are almost audible:” Sam this way please.”

Sam: “Gabriel seems a bit…”

Cas: “Forgive him, he puts on a show for company, he is really a nice guy. Likes to play pranks though. Use caution.”

Sam: “No it’s okay he seems different. It’s refreshing actually. Not a lot to laugh at where I come from.”

Cas: “That is true. Unless it is that clown Crowley. He is always trying to throw his minimal weight around everywhere. I have gone to the row a few times. I found the buildings best suited for educating the young. It broke my heart to see those there. I could not give away my cover, but I did leave a cooler of food and bath supplies in a bag next to a dumpster under a cardboard box where they could be found plus all the cash I had on me at the time, which was $215.00.”

Sam: “That was you? Thank you, Dean had been attacked in an alley and had a broken leg. He could not work. That food and money helped get us through for the six weeks until he healed. Ash would get us food and supplies with the money. Dean tried to get me to use the money to buy a ticket to South Dakota but it would only have covered one of us. I would not leave him.”

Cas: “I am glad I could help. I am so happy you are both safe. Let us focus on getting you what you need right now. Then we will order somethings to drop off to your friend Ash to distribute. Alright?”

Sam:” Yeah that would be great.”

Cas: “I need you to pick out one of these computers. It needs to be one of these as you will need to handle college level curriculum.”

Sam: “I can not afford college.”

Cas: “Sam I have reviewed your online grades. Your IQ is off the charts. You are only taking college prep courses and have a 4.0 GPA. You have perfect SAT and ACT scores. I have submitted them for scholarships. You will hear something shortly. While my hope is that you will attend UCLA where I can teach you for free. You may very well decide to go to another college when your are approved.”

Sam: “UCLA is fine for undergrad but for graduate I would like to go to Harvard Law. Do you think that is realistic?”

Cas: “Very realistic. So tell me Sam, Does Dean date?”

Sam: “Cas,I don’t want any secrets between us or you guys. Here is the hard truth. Dean is single. He had to prostitute to survive. It is not an easy subject for him. He did not know I knew about it. If it will be a problem for you to accept his past…”

Cas: “No. I am thankful he is alive. I wish he did not have to do that. I saw others trying to whore themselves to me, so I expected that may be the case. It is part of life on the row. My grandmother had to do the same. I will not hold it against him. Sam He and I vowed to be with each other forever. A vow I take very serious. I know we were children. I fell in love with him as a child. No relationship I have had since has ever even come close to how I feel for Dean. Him keeping that gods-eye all this time, shows me our profound bond still holds. I do not know if he will ever accept me for more than a friend, but I would like to try.”

Sam: “Cas, Dean has missed you. Until I saw you, I thought you were a girl. He pined for you. Once he saw you, he could not take his eyes off you, dude you hugged for 5 minutes. I was about to excuse myself as I was concerned it was going to get heated. I think you would put the moves on him and he would be very receptive to them.”

Cas: “You do not know if he has any kinks, like seen any BDSM gear, or porn around?”

Sam: “I have found he has a thing for Hentai. Don’t ask me why. I also noticed several marks on him to indicate he is submissive. Does that help you?”

Cas grins broadly: “Immensely! Thank you Sam. I know my father said no porn on the black card. You may use this red one for porn and to purchase any sexual necessities you may require.. The black one is for business only. When you decide what you want for your 18th birthday let me know. We will throw the party for you. It falls about a month before Pride. So you need to decide if you plan to go to that as well. Gabriel goes all out for Pride. I focus more on trying to find Dean. Now that I have found him, I plan to focus on getting to know him again and winning his heart.”

Sam: “You won’t have trouble with that. You all but won his heart when your dad told us what you said about helping those in need and holding them in higher regard. If I was 18 I would date you myself.”

Cas blushed: “Yes, well thank you Sam. For now lets keep it Student teacher shall we?”

Sam: “Yes. Dean already has his eyes on you anyway. I never would stand a chance in the shadow of Dean Winchester.”

Cas: “Now Sam, you are very handsome, tall, and if you were 18 my brother and I would probably fight for the right to ask you out. So do not sell yourself short.”

Sam: “Which brother you talking about?”

Cas: “Gabriel and Jimmy. In fact they may still fight over you on your birthday. If Jimmy doesn’t fight with me over Dean first. Jimmy use to pester Dean when we were in preschool. He would take his toys and make him chase him. He would take his crayons and make Dean mad. I would always get them back for Dean. Dean was mine not Jimmy’s. At least that was my mind set. I still feel that way. Jimmy has not seen him yet.”

Sam: “Do you think Jimmy will make a move for Dean?”

Cas: “Nothing has changed. Jimmy always wants what is mine. Every boyfriend, every house, every car, every job, he always wants what is mine and tries to take it or one up me. I bore of his childish games.”

Sam: “Dean doesn’t play games. He is serious with his heart. If you are about sex, then be straight forward about it. If you are about relationship don’t screw around.”

Cas: “Good to know Dean is still my Dean.”

 

Sam: “Dean and I wear Jeans, t-shirts, hoodies, and flannel mostly.”

Cas: “Hmm, well you each need a suit for business meetings. You are going to need to be custom fit on those. Him with his bow legs, you with your height. For now lets get your casual clothing and go from there. We will get your shoes custom fit as well. Here is the clothing store pick out 10 shirts 5 shorts, 5 jeans, 20 pair of underwear and 60 pair of socks each, 20 dress, 20 knee, 20 ankle. Pick out Sock garters to help with the dress socks and Dress shirt garters. Any kinky outfits save for the red card.”

Sam: “I do need shoes where is the nearest place to shop for shoes?”

Cas: “We will go to Enzo Custom at 150 South Rodeo Dr. It is not the closest store but it is the best custom store near us.”

Sam: “Great. Can we maybe get a wallet too?”

Cas: “Of course. Here is your banking information Sam. I will give Dean his directly as it will have his payroll deposit info. Yours has a monthly allowance put in it for you to buy what you need outside of school. Eating out, going on a date, game system, condoms, astro glide, you know every thing that is not school related. I won’t judge. I have no children of my own. As Dean raised you as a son, consider your allowances birthday presents for the last 17 years. On your 18th I am taking you car shopping so look for what you want now. When you graduate high school you will get a place of your own.”

Sam: “Trying to get rid of me already Cas?” He says jokingly with a wink.

Cas: “Figure you would want your privacy, being that my brother and you are already sizing each other up, don’t deny it. I have heard enough of Gabriel’s exploits to last me an eternity. I do not need to know what he and my brother in law are up to. Got it?”

Sam: “I don’t think you need to worry about that. You heard him. He doesn’t rob cradles.”

Cas: “That phrase becomes null and void as of May 3rd. He said that to pacify Dean and avoid getting torn a new one. Gabriel may be flamboyant, but he is smart. He does not do illegal. He also knows when to bide his time. Gabe has been single for the last three years. His last boyfriend was abusive. The assbutt tried to pass it off as BDSM, Gabe did not know any better. I walked in to Gabe unconscious and bloody. I kicked Asmodeus’s ass and had him arrested. Took Gabe a year to come out in public. Another six months before he got his sass back. He is still recovering, you are the first he has shown interest in since it happened. Keep that in mind.”

Sam: “I would never hurt him. If I ever meet up with his abusive ex, no one will find him.”

The silence spoke more than words could.

Cas: “Let me see your account again, you need a larger allowance my son.”

Sam smiles, handing his information back to Cas.

 

Meanwhile…

 

Dean walks into the room filled with equipment, art decorating the walls, a art desk in the corner, so much lighting that it could double as an operating room, a tattoo chair with wood blocks across the arms and a freaking pumpkin sat on top. WTF was Gabriel planning with a pumpkin?

Gabe: “Okay Dean-o first up, this little beauty right here…” he strokes the pumpkin lovingly,”,,,is your first client Gordita. She is a delicate beauty and must be handled with care.”

Dean: “You’re joking right… a pumpkin? You… you’re serious? You want me to tattoo a freaking pumpkin?”

Gabe: “First rule of being a tattoo artist, you don’t always pick the client, sometimes they pick you. Tattooing is drawing a picture with needles by puncturing holes in the skin. You pixelate your drawings on a minute level. One slip up and Gordita will leak all over you ruining your chance of finishing your masterpiece. She will be stuck with your mistakes for the rest of time. Practice my friend, practice. When you master Gordita, then we will upgrade to a new client.”

Dean: “Great. Well do you have a list I need to order to make sur my new client is treated with the utmost care and given the superior attention that Dean Winchester is synonymous for.”

Gabe arches one brow at Dean: “Righteo Dean-o my friend. Here are your pleasure and torture tools of the trade. The sacred location to acquire these rare items is at the top of the page. Tell me Dean-o, you and Cassie… this profound bond you two have… is it still unflappable?”

Dean blushing to his ears: “Yeh man, I don’t know if Cas is into me like that way Gabe. I am certain he has his pick of all the ladies and gents. He won’t want a drifter from the row…”

Gabe: “Oh Dean Cassie could get any lady or man he wants. He has them fall all over him when he goes clubbing. Issue is… Dean-o he doesn’t want the ladies or the gents falling all over him… His every waking thought has been on finding one man. That be you Dean-o. Now he has you. My question to you … Is your profound bond still unflappable?”

Dean swallows: “Yeh man, my bond is still strong as ever, in fact, I was hoping his has grown as much as mine has. I missed him. Even with him safely in the other room with Sammy, I still ache to hold him again. I know that makes me a sap but…”

Gabe: “No Dean, it makes you his. Draws a clear border I won’t cross. Jimmy though, he will try to shred that border. He wants everything that makes Cassie happy. When we get back from shopping, Jimmy and Anna will be here. You remember them right? Where Cassie is they are. That hasn’t changed. Neither have they. You get me?”

Dean: “Yeh. I get ya Gabe. Let me make something clear. Jimmy was the bane of my existence back then, if nothing has changed I am certain that applies too. Anna, well she could be a problem. She was close with Cas and was always stealing a kiss from me when I was too close to Cas. If nothing has changed that could be an issue. We clear there?”

Gabe laughs: “Yeah Dean we are clear. Jimmy had a crush on you then and he will again, he would do anything for your attention. Anna was the same, she learned cursive just so she could sign Anna Gale Winchester with little hearts all over my magazines. You need to know nothing has changed. She is still single and still has the same taste in men as Cassie. She is still one of a set of triplets all who will be vying for your attention. Just remember who pined for you for 17 years.”

Dean: “I never forgot, I never will. The bond , the vow, he and I made, I can not explain it Gabe, it is as if we invoked some kind of enchantment. I have never felt for anyone the way I do for Cas. Anna was cute but annoying. She still was never in my thoughts to the point Cas is. My previous clients, I would force myself to believe they were Cas or Anna depending on the sex. I could picture them as adults. I still have not seen Anna but I could draw you my vision of her. I imagined Cas but he was not so broad shouldered. The features were so close I am still not convinced this isn’t a dream. You however, make me wonder if I had a bad fall and hit my head. Cassie older brother who always protected us, who always made Sammy giggle and would sell news papers so we could get ice cream once a month at Old Man Jones’ place, turns out to be a sassy tattoo artist and my instructor.”

Gabe: “Yeh I miss those days. You were so easy to make happy back then. Just buy you a cone or a milkshake and a sucker for Sammy suddenly I am a superstar. Takes a lot to impress people when you are an adult.”

Dean: “Hey Gabe, to us you were a Superstar. Do you know how those memories helped me through life on the row? It helped me to think of others first. Not myself, to make certain Sammy, Ash, Devon, and all the adults knew kids come first. That is how your dad found me. I was painting the nursery for the babies. You are a Superstar Gabe. Just keep being you. Money is not the only thing in the world.”

Gabe: “Righteo Dean-o. Thanks. Alright enough chick flick moments let’s get your order to Cassie and go shopping for some suitable duds.”

Dean: “Right, ah our conversation…”

Gabe: “Now Dean-o, you keep that sweet ass of yours in line and we are good.”

Dean “Right.”

 

 


	3. Street Rat to All That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out how much it costs to look like a million bucks.

First stop is at Enzo Custom. Cas and Gabriel knew exactly where they were going in the custom mens suits, Dean and Sam not so much. Dean and Sam were looking on the bargain racks from habit. The clerk was about to motion for security given the less then high class attire they donned. Gabriel walked over to Dean: “Hey Dean-o over hear man. You too Samshine. We need only the best custom for me compadres.” He tells the clerk. Security immediately backs away.

The stuffy gentleman straightened his jacket and tie: “Of course, Mr. Shurley, Gentlemen if you will follow me.”

Gabriel gives them a wink.

Two hours and countless swear words later, Dean is finally outfitted in a custom tailored Navy Gabardine Jacket, Ermenegildo Zegna 100% Wool Navy Trousers, Enzo Sartori Navy Vest Custom, Ermenegildo Zegna Light Blue (with a spare in White and one in Black) Dress Shirt, Mother of Pearl Cuff Links, Hand Made in Italy Burgundy Floral Silk Tie (Back up ties were a Blue Paisley Hand Made In Italy Silk Tie and a Navy and Blue Silk stripe Tie), An Enzo Cusoe Leather Belt plus spare, Two pairs of Berluti Men's Cambridge Scritto Leather Slip-On Dress Shoes one in Grey one in Auburn, and a second suit ordered Signature 100% Silk Blue Textured Suit that Dean kept staring at (It matches Cas’ eyes.). Even with out the alterations , custom fabrics, and tax the total for Dean alone came to $11,230.00. Gabriel did not bat an eye lash as he signed the forms to pay for Dean’s.

Dean felt feint at the price tags. Two out fits, just two, cost more than he made in two years. If his cost this much , what would it cost to dress Sammy? Did Dean even want to know? He decided right then and there, if Gabriel wanted an artfully sexy pumpkin named Gourdita, then he would get his monies worth.

Sam’s make over took considerably less time and fuss. Sam’s first suit was Loro Piana Super 200s Grey Plaid Trousers custom length, Loro Piana Super 200s Grey Plaid Jacket custom fit, Ermenegildo Zegna Solid White Formal Shirt, Enzo Sartori Lavender Dress Shirt, 2 Enzo Custom Leather Belts, Hand Made in Italy Purple Silk Pin Dot Tie, Hand Made in Italy Silk Brown with Blue Polka Dot Tie, Loro Piana Wish Super 170s Grey Jacket custom, Loro Piana Four Seasons Super 130s Blue Windowpane Jacket Custom, Signature Light blue Dress Shirt, Loro Piana Wish Super 170s Black Trousers Custom, Loro Piana Four Seasons Super 130s Navy Windowpane Trousers Custom, Enzo Sartori Super 150s Charcoal Herringbone Trouser Custom, Enzo Sartori Super 150s Blue Plaid Vest custom, Enzo Sartori Super 150s Charcoal Herringbone Vest Custom, 3 Enzo Custom Suspenders in Black Red and Purple, Bvgari Octo Platinum cuff-links set with onyx elements, 4 Sock Garters, Custom Fit Shirt Stays, 50 pairs of Bresciani Men's 100% Pure Cashmere Over-the-Calf Dress Socks (At $200 a pair), and Three pair of STEFANO RICCI Classic Crocodile Leather Loafers One in Black One in Brown One in Blue. Sam’s total before custom tailoring and tax  for Three suits including socks and stays= Drum Roll……$35,654.00. Sam tried to object to the cost but Cas held his hand up: “Sam, if I had to buy clothes for you and feed you for the last 17 years it would have cost me far more. This is required attire for the life of a Law Student. You want to get into Harvard Law? This is how we do it. We build you a reputation starting now. Next stop is the salon. (Lowing his voice to a whisper in Sam’s ear _)You will accept the pampering you are about to receive or I will make certain to have Gabriel do the pampering and being as he can not touch you for the next three weeks legally, you will be stuck in a painful position of being strapped to a tattoo chair while the man you want but can not have massages your personage, scalp, feet, legs, ass, back, and chest, files your nails and chooses your hair cut. Do I make my self clear?”_

Sam got the message loud and clear even in a whisper. Cas knew what to say to make certain of his compliance. Sam never saw himself as anything but dominant until now. Damn if Dean did not hop on Cas by the time he turned 18, he certainly would. Fuck that was hot. Way to crush on the teacher Sammy.

Gabriel rubs his hands together looking Sam over appreciatively: “Alright boys, on to Hammer and Nails.”

Dean: “What we going to stables looking like this?” He motions to his suit.

Cas: “H&N is an elite full service men’s salon. There we will refine your look, Dean.” He gives Sam a side wards Dom look that reminds him Cas will make good his threats. Dammit! Sam is already getting uncomfortable just thinking about the promise. Breathe in breathe out, breathe in breathe out, Sam reminds himself. This is gonna be a long day.

 

The pull up to Hammer and Nails Salon. Castiel and Gabriel were VIP Members and signed Sam & Dean up for their memberships as well as the events for the day. Gabriel took Dean off to one direction with his salon artist. Cas took Sam with him.

Sam and Dean started off on the right path with the Signature Cut , The signature cut allows time for fine details, complex styling & a straight razor for crisp lines. their technicians follow your cut with a shampoo, condition and a scalp massage. The experience ends with a hot towel finish. Dean watched the game on High Definition Televisions enjoying the luxury. It took approximately 45 minutes, While Sam watch the News Channels wanting to familiarize himself with the current events of the city. Again it took approximately 45 minutes.

Next up was Premium Face shave, which included a hot towel treatment, old school hot lather, straight razor shave, a cold towel to finish as well as our select after-shave balm and skin treatment. The skin treatment starts with a thorough cleansing process to remove dirt or impurities from the skin, followed by an exfoliating scrub to lift away dead skin cells, a charcoal mask to aid in unclogging pores and is finished with a massage. Took an entire hour but oh man was it worth it.

Gabriel and Cas knew the rest would not be received as well but it was necessary.

Dean was signed up for H&N Jack Hammer Experience, Includes nail trimming, shaping, cuticle care, warm oil soak, our exfoliating Signature Tennessee Whiskey and Brown Sugar Scrub, followed by a moisturizing hand, arm, foot and calf massage, a warm “ **Paraffin Wax Treatment”** & a steamed towel finish. You heard right Dean was about to have his hands and feet waxed. Castiel had not had Dean back for long, even as a kid Dean was a baby about pain in his hands and feet, Cas knew the length of time it would take to reach that point. He was counting the moments for the panic to hit. Until that time he would focus on Sammy.

Sam was signed up for Big Daddy Aromatherapy Experience, Includes nail trimming, shaping, cuticle care, a lemon and peppermint infused warm oil soak, our exfoliating Signature Sugar Cane Scrub, followed by a moisturizing hand, arm, foot and calf massage, a warm “ **Paraffin Wax Treatment”** & a steamed towel finish. Yes Sam was gonna have it done as well only Sam knew what was coming as he was smart enough to ask for the details. Cas chose this particular treatment to drive Gabriel nuts. Gabriel as a sweet tooth and the scent of peppermint will only increase his attention on Sam. Sam agreed to it. He wanted to keep Gabriel’s attention long enough to become legal then Game Fucking On! The treatment also took an hour so about 40 minutes in they hear Dean’s Screams Echoing the Salon.

Castiel holds up fingers : 3,2,1 “I don’t care what you say Gabriel these guys are sadists. You do not rip a man’s skin off for a Mani-pedi!”

Castiel holds up a hand to Dean and speaks quietly: “Hello Dean. I could not help but over hear your dilemma. Sadists? Now Dean, if your truly want a Sadist to do your treatments all you need to do is request one. I can make certain your request is accommodated. “ Dean shakes his head. “No? Then might I suggest , you go back to your treatment, request calmly for something to ease the tenderness, and act like a fucking man before I make certain you learn the difference between waxing and Sadism? Yes? Good boy.” Dean is just staring at Cas’ eyes unable to move until Cas turns him and pats his ass to go.

Once out of the room, the nail artist, Julio. looks at Cas: “Mmmm Girl you can man handle me anytime. Do you know how sexy that was? Your boyfriend has his hands full with you.”

Cas grins at the term ‘boyfriend’: “Boyfriend? Perhaps one day. For now, lets just say we are life long friends recently reunited.”

Julio: “Baby-cakes, that man is so wrapped in you all you need is a bow and he is a pretty present.”

Sam: “He is right, Cas.”

Julio: “Don’t think I did not see Gabe looking at you like a Sweet Snack. Sugar Baby, That Sugar Daddy is getting some serious eye candy.”

Sam blushes: “Yeh? Well not until May 3rd. Not 18 until then.”

Julio: “You’re Sugar Daddy got patience. He will wait. Until then lets craft you into the ultimate sweet treat, shall we? Hmm?”

Sam resolves himself to the torturous transformation he knows is coming.

To Sam and Dean’s relief Brazilian was not on the list at H&N.

Given Dean’s reaction to the Mani-Pedi Wax They decided to reserve a spot at Equinox Sports Club and Spa for another day. Yes Sam knew it was coming. Pointless to wax the feet and hands when the rest of them could use a brush. Dean was just willing to agree with anything Cas said. Thoughts of Cas’ words echoing in his mind.

 

They opted instead to shop for casual clothing at Neiman Marcus. That was more Dean and Sam’s level, except the prices. Three hours later they had been fully outfitted. Packages to be delivered to the condo later that day.

 

They stopped to have dinner. Mar'sel in Palos Verde's was the choice for the night. Dean and Sam enjoyed every bite. They never took food for granted. Never knowing when or where your next meal would come from, taught them to be thankful for the blessings life gives.

 

 


	4. Those You Thought You Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out some of his friends and acquaintances back on the row have secrets of their own.

As they ate Dean and Sam started to feel guilty for not having others from the row with them. They really wanted to help make a difference for those back on Skid-row.

 

Once back at the condo, they followed the instructions Chuck taught them. They found all their packages waiting in their condo.

Cas follows Sam into his room: “Sam I noticed you got quiet during dinner. The food will be at my place plus the supplies to take to Ash. I have a contact on the row undercover right now. She will be looking for us. Do you know Meg?”

Sam: “Meg? Small, brown hair, walking attitude?”

Cas: “That’s her cover. She is really a Humanitarian, Activist, Acclaimed Journalist, and Philanthropist. She was raised Silver Spoon Yuppy, oblivious to the realities of the world, just like her Daddy wanted. He and his wife died in a car crash on their way to another Gala Event. When she took ownership of all his companies she put her Ivy League Education to use and read the contracts of every investment he had. She traveled to every factory and saw the conditions her father forced his employees to work in. She heard stories of how many employees ended up on Skid-Row. She went to find out more about this place. She had the biggest wake up call of her life the day I took her undercover to see the horrors her father bestowed on his employees after their 9 year tenure. Too few a years to retire too many to learn a new trade. Many had become complacent in their jobs thinking they had seniority. She now understood her education, her life had been paid for by the suffering of these people. She was determined to make a mends. That is why she is undercover now. She is living the life her father should have been forced to endure. She is determined these people will always have a way out. Every factory there is being purchased from Zachariah as we speak. She is going to Overhaul Skid-Row. Attitude? More like Determination.”

Sam: “If she had only told me, I would have helped. She kept me in line. She keeps all the kids in line.”

Cas: “She wants to earn respect not buy it.”

Sam: “Who else is hiding things?”

Cas: “Everyone hides things Sam. To answer more specifically, someone we both know, who has a deeper history is Ash. He owns the largest high tech computer software company in California. Where do you think your computer and WIFI really came from? Ash made certain every child could have the chance to learn if the parent took the initiative to look or ask. He would hide the latest computing technology in older style shells to fool you into thinking it was just the best he could do. He hates publicity, to him it was like his own personal witness protection and relocation plan. Don’t look at me this is Ash we are talking about, he was always playing with a deck full of jokers.”

Sam: “That is true. Wow, Ash really? I knew he said modern world gives him the creeps. Still?”

Cas: “Then there is Joshua.”

Sam: “No Way. Joshua is in on this too?”

Cas: “In on it? Sammy he is at the very heart of it. He grew up on the row in the 50’s, social services found him and his sister there when they were 11. Took them to separate orphanages. He did everything he could to find her in the world but they had changed his name from Chizoba Dafari ,which means May God Save the first born son, to Joshua, it was a common practice to try to make the Afrian heritage disappear, Shameful. He figures they changed his sister’s name as well. Her name was Fumnanya Doto, She who is the younger of twins and inspires love. Such a beautiful language. To name a child such names with meaning and then strip them of their names for political gain, I would never. Joshua made a name for himself as a translator, author of several novels on the cultures of Africa, and Became an Architect. He has more money than he knows what to do with yet it does not make him happy. They only thing that would make him happy is to find Fumnanya Doto, His twin Sister. That is why he is at the row. To help others and to wait for his sister to find him where they were separated.”

Sam: “Have you tried the Census records? The adoption records?”

Cas: “Adoption would have had her changed name. Census I am not certain he has tried.”

Sam took out his laptop from the row and accessed the WIFI. In moments Census records for all of Los Angeles County and surrounding areas from 1950-1960.

After 20 minutes he found a record:

_DATE_

1952,JAN.16

_NAME     AGE SEX    COLOR LOCATION          TRANSFERED TO_

_C.D.         11 YRS M   C Stanford/Gladys Alley   LAOAsylum_

_NAME    AGE SEX    COLOR LOCATION           TRANSFERED TO_

_F.D.        11 YRS F    C Stanford/Gladys Alley   HCRTCenter_

 

Cas: “That must be them. Okay where is HCRT?”

Sam: “Hollygrove children's residential treatment center. It is closed now. Marilyn Monroe was a huge supporter of that center. Lets look up Census for there.”

 

Ten minutes later…

 

_1952, JAN. 17_

_NAME     AGE SEX     COLOR TRANS FROM     STATUS_

_F.D.         11 YRS F      C S/G Alley        Adopted *Case 102vb8g1_

  


Sam: “Got her case number for her adoption.”

Cas: “I am on the adoption records sight, shoot…”

Sam: “ _Case 102vb8g1”_

Cas: “Got her. Sam you are brilliant.” He touches a button on the phone. “Tell Joshua Sam found her adoption record. The kid is brilliant. He and I will see what we can find on her from here.”

Sam: “Who was that?”

Cas: “Elijah. He is the only one on row that knows Joshua’s story.”

Sam: “Great! My best friend is a plant.”

Cas: “Elijah, is not a plant, he is Joshua’s body guard. He happens to be very youthful looking. I assure you, if you have a friendship with Elijah, it is real.”

Sam: “So get this, says here she was adopted, her new name is Missouri Jamison.”

 

_DATE_

_1953, JUL. 07_

_Adoptee’s PN    Adoptee’s NN Sex    Age Mother Father_

_F.D.            Missouri Jamison     F 12 Tracy Morton   Author Jamison_

_Address_

_San Pablo Ave. Oakland,CA._

 

Cas: “I have a Missouri Jamison Married in 1960 to a Jeremiah Moseley.”

Sam: “Jeremiah Moseley is in the obituaries for San Francisco Bay Area in 1972 died over seas in combat. Survived by Wife Missouri and son James Moseley.”

Cas: “I have a listing for a James Moseley in the newspapers marriage to Sandra Gerard, 1980.”

Sam: “Copy that One Patience Moseley Born 1986 to James and Sandra Moseley. Orange County California.”

Cas: “I am with you. Sandra Gerard Moseley died 1991. Survived by Husband James, Daughter Patience, Mother Victoria Neville, Father Thomas Gerard, Mother in Law Missouri Moseley. Alameda County.”

Sam: “I have a Business listing for Dede’s in West Hollywood, CA Owned by one Missouri Moseley. Should we check it out?”

Cas: “Let’s Go!”

As they started to head across the living room, Dean looks up from the boxes: “Hey Sammy here is your...Whoa where you off to with Cas?” 

Cas: “You are welcome to join us, we will explain on the way.”

Gabe: “Cassie who is it?”

Cas: “Sam found Fumnanya Doto.”

Gabe: “Dean-o Road trip Buddy. VIP”

 


	5. Familiar Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding Fumnanya Doto holds surprises for Dean and Cas.

They pull up to Dede’s just after dusk. A neon sign lit the window showing ‘Open’ with a red palm print gracing the window beneath, surrounded by beaded window dressings.

Dean: “We are going to see a palm reader? Cas really?” 

Cas: “I will advise you this once only Dean, do NOT say anything to offend her. We have been looking for her far too long.” 

Dean: “We? Who’s We? You and Gabe believe in this mumbo jumbo?” 

Sam: “Dean, Just shut it. “ 

Dean looks taken aback. His Sammy talking back to him? WTF is the world coming to?

As they walk in the door, there is a coolness that whips around them from the AC, while the warm smells of incense seek them out and seem to encase them in a warm cocoon. A soft womans voice comes from the other room: “I have been waiting for you to find me Samuel. Do not linger . Bring your friends and yes even your sceptical brother in.” Dean has one foot heading backwards holding Sam’s wrist to pull him: “Now Dean you will get your sceptical, pie loving ass in here and sit down or I will send Castiel after you and let him teach you what happens when you do not respect your elders.” 

Dean has not even seen this woman and she even knows what he likes. Gabriel, Dean, Cas, and Sam all walk into the small room in the back. There sitting on a chair, drinking tea, is a beautiful full figured, African woman in her 60’s. Sammy can see Joshua in her eyes and smile. They found her. 

Missouri:”Sit boys.”

They sit on the sofa. It is quite comfortable. Dean leans back.

Missouri: “Dean, you put your feet on my table, I will beat your ass with a spoon.”  

Dean: “I didn’t do anything.”

Missouri: “You were thinking about it.”

Gabriel was chuckling. 

Castiel: “You seem a bit familiar.” 

Missouri: “I should. I taught you boys how to make those Gods-eyes in your pockets.” 

Dean: “Momma Mo? Is that really you?” 

Missouri: “Boy how many times do I need to tell you I ain’t yo Momma, Respect Mary's memory a little more child?” 

Cas: “Ms. Mosey, Ms. Moseley.. Wow all this time it was you?”

Missouri: “You were always such a gentleman my Little Angel, Unlike your other half, that Jimmy was a Little Hellion. I am glad you and Dean found one another again.”

Sam: “Ms. Moseley, Do you know why we are here?” 

Missouri: “No Sammy Child. I saw this day coming and was ready for you. I knew you would need to speak with me. I cleared my schedule and I have my bag packed as I know you will be taking me on a journey. I do not know where though.” 

Sam: “Did you ever go by the name Fumnanya Doto?”

Missouri stills and places her tea cup on the table: “How do you know that name? It has been decades…”

Castiel: “Remember Chizoba Dafari? He has been searching for you all these years. Is one wish is to be reunited. ”

Sam: “We know this is a lot to take in…”

Missouri stands and Sam is fearful they have offended her.

Cas: “Please, Ms. Moseley, if you could just..”

Missouri: “Angel Child, I have been waiting and searching decades for my brother. I am waiting no longer. You get your pretty little ass out that door and take me to him before I hex you with impotence. Now scoot.”

Dean is grinning because for one someone else is getting threatened , not him.

Missouri: “Wipe that smirk off your face child, I still have words to speak with you.” She chastises Dean.

Sammy is suddenly very happy to oblige orders even from this small woman. 

They gather the supplies from the apartment and text Elijah and Meg with the Rendezvous. 


	6. Gemini United / Mapacha Nafsi Unganisha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When twin souls are united once more new light is shed to find its shadow and a shadow appears to embrace the light.  
> That is when miracles happen.

They meet Joshua, Elijah, and Meg at the Nursery. Joshua holds on to Sam’s arms: “Is it true? Did you find her?”

Missouri: “Chizoba Dafari, Samweli alikuwa amepata faraja kunipata. Nimekukosa nafsi yangu.”

(Chizoba Dafari, Samuel was fated to find me. I have missed you my soul twin.)

Joshua: “Dumn Fumnanya, Wewe ni kioo cha mama yetu. Wananiita Yoshua sasa. Nilitaka miaka. Nimekuja hapa kwa miaka 10 iliyopita. Roho yangu sasa imekamilika.”

(Fumnanya Doto, You are the mirror of our mother. They call me Joshua now. I searched for years. I have waited here for you for the last 10 years. My soul is now complete.)

Missouri: “Nilikubaliwa. Yangu aitwaye kubadilishwa na Missouri Jamison. Niliolewa na mtu mmoja aitwaye Jeremiah Moseley. Nina mtoto mzuri aitwaye James na mjukuu aitwaye uvumilivu.”

(I was adopted. My named changed to Missouri Jamison. I married a man named Jeremiah Moseley. I have a handsome son named James and a granddaughter named Patience.)

Joshua: “Ajabu. Sasa nina familia. Fedha si kitu kwangu. Mama alikuwa sahihi. Familia ni hazina ya kweli katika maisha.”

(Wonderful. Now I have family. Money is nothing to me. Mother was right. Family is the true treasure in life.)

Missouri embraced Joshua and there was a glow surrounding them. It was the brightest light Castiel, Gabriel, Sam, or Dean had ever seen.

When they broke apart there was a A being of light and a being of shadow intertwined at the base before it disappeared.

Dean: “What was that?”

Joshua: “Dean you need to be more specific son.”

Dean: “Between you and Momma Mo , the light and shadow.”

Missouri: “Dean child, I swear you are thick, I told you earlier I ain’t yo Momma.”

Joshua: “Doto hush let the boy talk, Dean paint me a picture of what you saw son.”

Dean quickly grabbed his paints and painted the picture on the wall.

Missouri touched it with such reverence: “Mawu and Lisa, Dafari… He saw…”

Joshua: “Dean son, You certain this is what you just saw?”

Gabriel: “I saw it too.” He grabbed some of Dean’s paints and made some additional contours to the paintings.

Castiel: “Who are Mawu and Lisa?”

Joshua: “You must understand, in Africa twins are bisexual represented by Black and White paint to represent Light and Dark. They are both twins and androgynous at the same time in Dahomey mythology. One part of the androgyny (Mawu) embodies the night, the moon and happiness, whereas the other one (Lisa) embodies the day, the sun and labor.”

Missouri: “I was always the night child, full of happiness and incite. I represented Mawu. While Dafari was always the referent child, always a hard worker, early to rise the very embodiment of Lisa. I only saw my brother. What did each of you see?”

Joshua: “I only saw you Doto.”

Sam: “I saw a bright blinding light surrounding you both and between you.”

Castiel: “As did I Sam. It was brilliant and momentarily blinding, when my sight returned I was staring at the building I plan to open the school completely repaired. Then I was back here.”

Missouri: “Dafari we need to take these boys back to my shop. I have something for each of them.”

Joshua: “I will go anywhere with you Doto.”

They left the supplies with Meg and Ash. Hurrying into the limousine and left before they could be seen. Elijah stayed behind to make excuses of Elijah not feeling well.

Once they arrive back at Dede’s, Missouri takes them in the back way.

Joshua: “Doto, your powers have grown.” he observed.

Missouri: “And what of yours?”

Joshua: “They have. I find it quite useful to stay alive when one knows what is coming.”

Missouri: “True dat.”

Sam: “Joshua, you are clairvoyant?”

Joshua: “Ah yes, my young Sam. You have quite the adventure ahead of you my son. Listen to your guiding angel.” He motions to Cas.

Missouri: “Dean and Gabriel , as Mawu and Lisa have revealed themselves to you both, you need to use these paints only in your tattoo art. They will help your art to breath true. Castiel, my Little Angel, Wear this talisman it will help you to soar in your endeavors, and Samuel my sweet child, you are the guardian of those who can not defend themselves, take this plum and this box. The plum will empower your words, the box will enable you to protect those who seek protection.”

Sam: “How do I open the box?”

Joshua: “You will figure it out my son. It was given to us by our mother in the home country. It holds immense power and protection yet, we were informed, only those who seek to protect and unite can behold it.”

Missouri: “You are the only one my sweet child. Some day you will pass it on to another who will take your place and continue the cycle.”

Joshua: “Doto, We need to move this titatat to these gentlemen apartments. Impundulu approaches the area, best not to linger.”

Missouri holds her hand up to Dean to silence him: “Questions at the apartment. Go NOW!” 

 


	7. Survival Instinct or Seduction Extinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your Survival Instinct contradicts your Sexual Desires, you must choose, Obey your Survival Instinct or risk Seduction Extinction.

**Chapter 6**

**Survival Instinct or Seduction Extinct**

 

Joshua : “Turn towards the ocean. Stay to the lights Edmond. Everyone put these on.” He throws everyone blindfolds Missouri took out of her pocketbook. “No matter what you hear do not remove the blindfold until you are in the apartment. Take your partners hand and so not let go. Doto you are with me. Samuel you with Gabriel. Dean hold tight to Castiel let him guide you. He knows the building. Trust your partner and only your partner. No one else until we are safely inside the apartment. Missouri will have Dean’s other hand in her other hand. Samuel , your other hand in mine at all times. Edmond as soon as soon as we stop do not worry for the car, toss Benny the blind fold he knows the drill. You grab Gabriel’s other hand and the hook hands with Benny. We go in as one. Are we clear?” The urgency in his voice left no room for error or question.

“Clear.” Came from all.

Dean feels a thump on the roof of the car, Sam hears scrapes on the windows like nails on a chalk board, Gabriel jumps into Sam’s lap still holding on to his hand as a glass window shatters next to him. Castiel hears whispers soft, almost indistinguishable , as he feels the cool chill surround him. Missouri sits still taking in her surroundings with all her senses minus vision. Joshua holds firm to his sister and Sam as the scent of the Impundulu’s breadth threatens to rob him of his own.

Edmond is protected by the bullet proof partition. The moment the vehicle stops he must remain in the vehicle now. Edmond knows this. He has sent text to Benny telling him to get in the light in the apartment for emergencies with the blindfold until he hears from Joshua. Edmond, texted Chuck, tells him of the situation. He is in the apartments with Bobby, Jimmy, Anna and Balthazar his Nephew. He will have them all follow procedure or at least try to get them to, Bobby is new to the area. He does not know the monsters exist. He is about to find out why Hollywood is called Hollyweird to some folks. Also find out why Ash thinks civilization creeps him out. Monsters are real and they live among us.

The limousine come to a stop and the horn beeps 3 times telling them there are three monsters. Then the soft mumbling, fowl breadth creatures let out a loud screech.

Someone must have show a flood light in the parking lot. The doors flew open. That is their cue. Single file they pile out of the vehicle. Castiel walks surefooted as if he was not blindfolded. The air changed once in the building and in the elevator.

“Castiel Novak” Cas speaks the first words uttered since the blindfolds went on.

Dean suddenly feels his bow legs hit a sofa and he tumbles on to Cas.

“Welcome home Son. Can I remove the blind fold yet?” Chuck’s voice states.

Joshua: “ How did we meet Charles?”

Chuck: “At a book signing in Manhattan, Castiel’s 16th birthday. He wanted to meet you.”

Joshua: “Castiel, When I met you what did I sign in your book?”

Castiel: “Those who seek fortune and fame will eternally be poor. For family is the true treasure. Then you asked me for my autograph in return.”

Joshua: “Very good. Gabriel, when you sought out advice on your coming out of the closet to your father, What did I tell you?”

Gabriel: “Life is a journey, once you find who you are, embrace it. If your family can not accept you as you are then they are not your true family. Plus I will kick Chuck’s ass from here to Zimbaway if he so much as says one negative word in the matter. “

Joshua: “Damn Right I did. Jimmy, You sought me out soon after Castiel did with not even understanding why you were wanting to meet me. What did I right in your book?”

Jimmy: “Ah hem, Twins share a bond no others can understand, yet sometimes we forget they are individuals as well. Do not try to be your other half as you are the dark to his light, the night to his day. Each ha a purpose, do not try to fulfill the wrong one.”

Joshua: “Too right, too right… Anna my child, You too sought me out but to ask questions. What did I write in your book?”

Anna: “That was so long ago, Granddaddy, Okay I believe it said ‘The only stupid question is the one not asked. Yet some questions can only be found within. Ask yourself the questions only you can answer.’ Then you told to me that I would grow to be a beautiful young woman and I should ask myself what I want as a mate because my brother was not going to share his.” Gabriel laughed.

Joshua: “You are still yet to take that advice young one. Now Balthazar, my unique family member. When last we met what advice did I give you?”

Balthazar: “Promiscuity is to be expected for one so young, use caution with your heart, it does not feel things the same as the loins nor see things the same as the eyes. “

Joshua: “Still single I presume as you have no party with you. You will learn my son, you will learn. Dean, Tell me son, what did we talk about when we first met?”

Dean: “Joshua man, I don’t know if I should saying with all these folks.”

Joshua: “Come now Dean, everyone reveal something private and some even embarrassing. Tell me what did we talk about?”

Dean: “We talked about my friend Cassie from grade school. I told you our promise to each other and how much I missed him. That once I got of Skid-row I would find him, even if it was the last thing I did.”

Joshua: “What did I tell you? “

Dean: “You told me I would find him, when I was close to losing hope he would be my guiding light and inspiration. His inspiration would help me to find him. I was confused but it felt so good to talk to someone about Cassie I just accepted the words.”

Joshua: “And did you use his inspiration?”

Dean: “Yes, every piece of art I create I draw from the inspiration of his kindness and our bond we made.”

Joshua: “And did that help you to find him?”

Dean: “Yeh. In a way it did. Chuck wanted to hire me to create tattoos on the row project. He introduced me and Sammy to his sons Gabriel and Castiel and brought it to our attention we knew each other. So Thanks Joshua.”

Joshua: “You are welcome Dean. Samuel, you and I have chatted often without your brothers knowledge. You found something by the tracks one day and asked me about it. Describe it to me and tell me what I told you about it.”

Sam: “It was a small talisman of a man’s head with antlers and a strange symbol. You told me it would lead the wearer to the one who loves them the most. So far it has not pulled or glowed or anything, but I am young I will wait. Besides Dean took it from me said I did not need to wear jewelry.”

Missouri: “Dean Michael Winchester once we remove these blindfolds you will give that back to your brother and you will show him where you have it at this moment. I believe he deserves to know.”

Joshua: “Too right he does Doto. Robert Singer, it has been many years. Tell me old friend, when I last saw you I gave you a task. What was it and have you completed it?”

Bobby: “Damn Right you did Josh, Ya Idjit, You had me chasing down lore on every beast, ghoul, djinn, monster, and demon on this big rock. I completed it though. It is in my duffel. What we up against this time?”

Joshua: “Haven’t you figured it out?”

Bobby: “Blindfolds, twenty questions, and I am holding hands with Monsieur Twinkerbelle. Dammit, Incubus or Impundulu?”

Joshua: “Impundulu.”

Bobby: “Dean, I know you don’t believe in the supernatural but, for Pete’s sake, DON’T take off the Blasted Blindfold, You stubborn Idjit. I do not feel like digging hatchlings outta your ass!”

Dean: “Bobby I am not removing this blindfold! What the fuck you talking about hatchlings and my ass?”

Missouri: “Silence, we are not done yet.”

Joshua: “Yes, Benny, You and I met under peculiar circumstances, tell me old friend, what happened?”

Benny: “Adze, No one told me not to catch the damn bug. Next thing I know I am face to face with Mr. tall pale and hungry. You saved my ass by setting him on fire so he would transform back into a bug and flee. I am eternally in your debt for that. I always had a bite kink until that happened. Damn Vampire Shifter Bugs. Scifi did not warn us about these things.”

Joshua: “You were so pale my friend, I was concerned you would pass out on me.”

Benny: “Damn near did.”

Joshua: “Edmund, dear fellow, how many years has it been now?”

No answer.

Joshua: “Alright everyone Edmond did not get out of the car we are clear. Take off the blindfolds.”

Dean removes his blindfold and sees he is still on top of Cas. Dean stares into the blue orbs: “Heya Cas.”

Cas: “Hello, Dean!” Cas is finding it difficult not to become aroused with Dean laying on top of him straddling his hips, fitting like a glove.

Sam removes his blindfold and Gabe’s legs are draped over his: “Heya Samshine.”

Sam: “ Ah Hi Gabe.”

Missouri: “Now I will explain what was chasing us. Impundulu are creature native to our home land. The Pondo, Zulu and Xhosa people have a love-hate relationship with the impundulu — a human-sized vampire bird who drinks peoples’ blood and causes lightning storms. It also lays eggs with medicinal powers. The bird is part of witchcraft history it protects a witch doctor or if one is not in this area a witch. It still must feed as all creatures do. On occasion, when it needs to mate, the bird will morph into a handsome man and seduce women or men. It can lay its eggs in either as it only needs the human for an incubator and food source for the hatchlings. Like the Incubus, the Impundulu emits a hypnotic frequency that lures the chosen mate into submission. Three of you would have heard a whispering hum but not understood its words. That means you were chosen, congrats they think your are hot and want to plant their eggs in you. As you had the blindfold, you did not see the form they took, it would have been breathtaking let me assure you. It got a friend of mine not long ago. We got the eggs out of him and they were given to a witch to make healing potions.I have seen what happens to a body when the eggs remain. You are mummified without the need for preparations.”

Bobby: “Anyone heard from Edmond?”

Joshua: “I just messaged him. He is alive and well. The Impundulu left when the flood lights came on. He stumbled and ran to the emergency bunker. He asked a basic question and no one answered. He removed the blindfold. He is on lock-down until we release him.”

Bobby: “Good is everyone now accounted for?”

Joshua: “Yes.”

Balthazar: “So who caught the kinky birdies eyes this time , Hmm?”

Castiel: “I heard one. It was whispering almost audible yet softly.”

Gabriel: “He offered, eh he wasn’t my type.”

Dean: “I thought it was the wind. Then I thought I was imagining it.”

Joshua: “Sorry Dean, you were not imagining it. I could smell it’s putrid breadth I knew it chose you. Rules are rules. If i had spoke it would have known my voice and could mimic me.”

Bobby: “So Dean, I see you have met Castiel. Sam you are acquainted with that joker.”

Dean gets off Cas just realizing how it looks.”Ah Yeh, Cas is a long time friend of mine and Sammy’s new teacher. Gabe is my new tattoo coach and I will be working along side him at the shop.”

Bobby looks at Gabriel: “May 3rd not before or Impundulu will be the least of your worries.”

Gabriel: “Yes Sir.”

Bobby looks at Cas: “He is stubborn but he has a good soul.”

Cas: “Always has been, always will be.”

Chuck: “Sam and Dean, let me reintroduce Castiel’s siblings Jimmy and Anna. This is my nephew Balthazar.”

Anna: “Baby Sammy? OMG you have grown in to quite the looker.(She shakes his hand and then winks at him) Hasn’t he Gabriel?” She then slinks her way to Dean holding out her hand as if inviting him to kiss it, ”Hello. Dean, My you are truly stunning. I really am glad you are back, I can not wait to rekindle our friendship.(and she POPs the P).”

Dean shakes her hand: “Good to see you too Anna.”

Jimmy was shaking Sam’s hand and putting on a charming megawatt smile, then he made his way to Dean: “Hello, Dean. It has been too long. Perhaps I can take you of a tour of the town and we can do lunch, get to know each other again?”

Dean: “Jimmy, you drove me insane in preschool, do you think I am crazy enough to trust you behind the wheel of a car?”

Jimmy: “That was preschool, Dean. Surely you know it was because I wanted your attention that I pestered you so.”

Dean: “Well it was annoying as Hell.”

Jimmy: “We are both grown now, let’s get to know each other and let bygones be bygones. “

Dean: “Sure Jimmy, you won't mind if we have a group outing as I need to get to know Cas, Anna,Gabe, and Balthazar too, now do you? Oh and Sammy comes too.”

Jimmy looked taken aback. Dean side stepping it because of how it was worded. It would be a get to know you not a date. Dean remembered Gabe’s warning.

Jimmy: “Sounds Delightful. How does tomorrow look?”

Cas: “Oh I am sorry Jimmy, we have appointments at Equinox. How about we call you once Dean and Sam have settled and we can all have the get together?”

Jimmy’s jaw was tight but he managed a smile: “Wonderful. Until then Dean.” Then he winked at Dean and sachet off making certain to glance back and see Dean watching the sway of Jimmy’s ass.

Cas rolled his eyes at the blatant flirting from Jimmy. He was proud of Dean for not following his obvious attraction.

Cas: “Excuse me a moment Dean.”

Cas changed in his room and walked back out in a pair of shorts and a tshirt. The shorts showcased Cas’ thighs beautifully, and his ass to perfection and he knew it. His tshirt was slim fit v-neck, so every blessed muscle was on display. Dean tripped on the coffee table and continued over-top the chair when Cas walked in the room. Holy Fuck Cas was Dean’s every Teenage wet dream and now he was seeing it up close.

 

Cas walks over to Dean and offers him a hand up: “You have had quite a night Dean, Why don’t you sitdown and I will grab you something to drink from the kitchen.”

 

Dean: “Yeh Cas,Thanks, that would be good.”

Jimmy: “Red or white?” 

Dean: “Red or White … What?”

Cas brings in a bottle of AleSmith Speedway Stout - Bourbon Barrel Aged and hands it to Dean, “Here Dean, Brewed and Bottled in SanDiego. I own majority stock.”

Dean: “Beer now this is my language. Cas you are awesome. So Jimmy what did you mean Red or White?” 

Jimmy: “Oh I was going to get you some wine to help you relax. So much more refined than my brothers brew.” 

Dean: “Yeh well I may be wearing a suit but, I am far from refined. Beer suits me just fine. Thanks anyway, Jimmy.”

Cas : “Sam what will it be for you?” 

Dean: “He might be underage but he can have what he wants.”

Cas raised an eye brow at Dean: “Careful with those words Dean.”

Dean: “I meant to drink.(Pointing his bottle at Gabe).”

Gabe holds up both hands in mock surrender: “I am just sitting here.”

Sam: “Beer is fine. We learned not to drink the water a long time ago.”

Cas returns with a Bottle of AleSmith Speedway Stout - Bourbon Barrel Aged and Icelandic Glacial Natural Spring Water both chilled to perfection. He bends over placing them both on the coffee table. Sam and Dean both were entranced by that booty. Sam wanted to take it for a text drive and Dean was in agreement that Cas’ ass was begging for action.

**FWAP FWAP**** “What the Fuck?!” Dean and Sam just got towels to the head.

Sam: “Bobby, man, what gives?”

Bobby: “Pick your jaws up off the floor and mop up the drool boys. We are in company, they don’t need to see you looking at Cas’ ass like it is Thanks Giving Dinner.”

 

Sam blushed from being caught looking at his teacher that way, Right in front of Gabe too. Damn why did this family have to be so his type. 

Dean just shrugged and took a long swig of beer.

Balthazar: “Oh Robert Dear, you know you were looking just as closely.My cousin does take pride in being fit.” 

Bobby: “Don’t call me that, ya Idjit.”

Balthazar: “Now Darling, you were just holding my hand for fifteen minutes after the blindfolds were removed. Don’t be so coy.”

Everyone was snickering. 

Bobby: “Listen Monsieur Twinkerbelle, You would not let go of my damn fingers , ya Idjit.”

Chuck: “Balthie leave Bobby be. He may not seem it but he really is big teddy bear.”

Bobby: “Laugh it up, Chuckles. I will show you what happens when Teddy Bears get pissed, It ain’t no picnic, Ya Idjit!”

Sam: “Bobby, You would not happen to have my Birth records and social security card would you? I need to get an ID and pass a driver’s test.”

Bobby: “Of course I do Sammy. I brought everything you boys need to get your lives in order and set this up. Including GED for Dean and Online Associates Degree in Business Management. I knew one day I would find you both and you would need it.”

Dean: “You went to college for me?”

Bobby: “What else was I gonna do at night besides worry over you boys? John would not let me see you and I just knew you were not going to school. I checked his story. Sammy though was showing up in school records online, so I knew at least he was getting an education.” 

Dean goes over and hugs Bobby tight: “Thank you Bobby.”

Bobby: “Yeah Yeah, Enough of this Fluffernutter crap. Back to business, ya Idjits.”

 


	8. You’re No Juliette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone needs to talk some sense into Jimmy before Bobby breaks out the Colt.

**Chapter 8: You’re No Juliette**

  
  


***Plunk***Plunk***Plunk***

Bobby wakes to  hearing something hit his window.  He looks at his phone,03:26 AM PT: “What Idjit is throwing something at my window at this hour?”

Due to the nights events he is cautious to open the window. He peeps through the curtain cautiously texting Chuck and Joshua what is happening. The count of 5 they are gonna flip on the flood lights and see who or what is tap, tap , tapping on his window. The flood lights come on and Bobby sees Cas throwing stones at his window! “What the Hell is that boy doing outside?” He texts Cas and get a reply…

…’Wrong twin I was sleeping soundly in my room. That would be Jimmy.’-Cas

Bobby: “Jimmy? Some times I swear that boy is not playing with a full deck!”

Suddenly Bobby hears Jimmy quoting Shakespeare “But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Dean is the sun. That thou, his man, art far more fair than he.” 

Bobby throws open the window: “Don’t quit your day job Jimmy!”

Jimmy: “Bobby? You aren’t Dean!”

Bobby: “No kidding, Ya Idjit! Wrong Damn Window! It is just after Three in the bloody morning. Princess is getting his beauty sleep.After last night, you need to get your romancing poetic ass inside and let the rest of us sleep! Unless you want to have a case of hatchlings then by all means stay outside. Ya Idjit!”

With that Bobby shut the window and curtains.

Dean comes in Bobby’s room rubbing his eyes: “Bobby, did you call me for something?”

Bobby: “Nah Dean, That was just Jimmy failing at Romeo. You got that boy going poetic outside my window. What did you say to make him chase you like that?”

Dean: “I told him No. How many ways do I need to spell it out for him?”

Bobby: “Well the Idjit clearly thinks you are playing hard to get. If you want to romance Cas I suggest you move quickly. Jimmy has a habit of taking everything that makes Cas happy.” 

Dean: “I’ve heard. It is why I told him no. Cas and I have a bond since childhood. I want to get to know all of them again, just not in the way Jimmy and Anna want.”

Bobby: “Well get some rest pretty boy. You have your work cut out for you if you want to dodge that crews advances.”

Dean: “Yeh, You have your work cut out for you as well.”

Bobby: “What you goin’ on about boy?” 

Dean: “Chuck calling you a Teddy Bear and Balthazar’s flirting.”

Bobby: “Balthazar chases anything not tied down. Chuck does not swing that way boy.”

Dean: “What ever helps you sleep, Bobby.”


	9. Joshua and the Technicolor Dream Coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a rough sleep and has his first vision. Sam's first quest will be one of objects and answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning*** Triggers*** Visions *** Human Trafficking***

**Chapter 9**

 

Sam has always had an intuition about him. It has kept him and his friend alive on the row.

Tonight’s realization haunts him.

He is the protector, he is the only one who can open the box and wield the power within, the plum only he can make the truth known and bring protection to those who seek it.

The box … he must figure out the box. His sleep is restless at best that night.

Monsters are real and he doesn’t mean the human ones.

His dreams are vivid _...._

 _...He sees a fabric beneath the box, it is brightly colored with intrinsic designs, to the north of the box there is a clay figurine of intertwined figures very similar to the art Dean and Gabriel painted, to the South there is a large cluster of crystals, to the East there is a rattle made from a gourd decorated with twelve figures surrounding one large figure and two small figures, to the West there was a set of Copper Bracelets with four matching rings with intricate patterns. Sam sees visions of a young girl maybe 12 holding two bundles of cloth, she is barefoot and scared, there are several others around her pulling at her, pushing her, they are laughing. Then Sam sees the same girl in a room wearing the large bracelets he saw in his vision earlier but no rings, she is still holding the bundles of cloth, her head hung low, there are several others in the room with her all barefoot, all with bracelets, all looking at the floor. Next he sees the same girl on a street, one he knows all too well still holding the bundles of cloth. She was on the row. Then he notices the bracelets are missing. The girl is scared and holds tight to the bundles of cloth. He sees a man approach her in a business suit. He looks familiar, he turns side ways and Sam sees it is a young Zachariah, the slimy bastard is eyeing the young girl. Sam can not hear what is said but she runs._ Suddenly Sam wakes with a start.

Sam now needs to find those items and then talk to Joshua and Missouri.

Unable to sleep anymore, Sam showers, then sits in the living room with his laptop searching for information on copper bracelets and 1940’s and 1950’s. Then he remembers what Zachariah’s side business is and wonders if he ever dabbled in sex slaves. A quick search answers Sam’s question. There were several examples of similar bracelets to what he saw used in the Illegal African Sex Slave and Slave trade industry. The girl he was envisioning was either sold or stolen and forced into the sex slave trade industry. Just when he thought he could not hate the man any more than he already does he finds out something new about Zachariah that makes his skin crawl.

Sam starts to search for the rattles only to find most African rattles were made from gourds and told stories in the pictures. Wait the drawing showed a person and two small people surrounded… The bundles of cloth… those were not just cloth they were babies and that means the rings he saw were… OMG Baby bracelets. Joshua and Missouri. She was their mom. The three of them came here on the illegal slave trade. That is why they were on the row. Zachariah bought them. Son of a Bitch, that bastard is a damn pedophile and human trafficker.

Sam had to talk to Joshua and Missouri now. He needed to find these items and that crystal.

Quickly he messaged Joshua. His phone rings moments later.

Joshua: “Yes son, what is it?”

Sam: “Joshua, I had a dream. A vision, of your mother I would rather explain it in person.”

Joshua: “On my way son.”

 

Five minutes later there is a knock at the door, Sam opens it and lets both Joshua and Missouri in. He leads them in to the living room. They sit down while Sam explains what he saw.

Missouri: “You know who sold us? You saw them? You saw Zachariah with our mother as well? He bought her and us?”

Joshua: “Doto, we knew what she was forced to do on the row. We did not know she was doing it to protect us from Zachariah. Now we do. Karma, Doto. Karma will come to him.”

Missouri: “Sam child, you must find these items. You saw where they need placed. I know of the cloth you saw. Momma said it was our birthright. It disappeared when we were about four. I doubt he would have held on to it all these years. He would not want proof once we disappeared from the row of any connection to us.”

Joshua: “Sam I wrote this address down just before you messaged me. I do not know what it is for. I believe it is for you.”

Sam took the address: “I will check it out. I will do my best to find the items.”

He took another paper and drew the crystals. “These are the crystal cluster I saw I can not find them on line anywhere. They have every color in the cloth.”

Missouri: “I have that crystal. It was given to me nearly 18 years ago from my friend Rowena. She said it was needed by a child and when the time came I must give them it and bring the child to her for the ritual. She is the Grand High Witch of this area child. Once you have the other items we will go to her.”

 

Bobby enters the room: “Haven’t you people heard of sleeping in? Joshua what are you doing here? Was there more trouble?”

Joshua: “No my friend. Sam had a vision of our mother. He knows her story and he has been tasked with a quest.”

Bobby: “Sam you alright boy?”

Sam: “Yeah Bobby. Just shook.”

Bobby: “Need any assistance in your quest?”

Sam: “I can not drive yet. Could you maybe go hunting for a few items of importance with me today?”

Bobby:”What of your schedule with Cas and Gabriel?”

Sam: “They can handle Dean alone for one day.”

Joshua: “I believe Cas would prefer spending time alone with Dean for today’s particular activities. Gabriel has said he prefers to be ‘out of the line of fire’ for when Dean brings out the Colt.” Then he snickers.

Bobby: “What activity is Gabriel trying to avoid that would cause Dean with wave the Colt?”

Sam lifts his pant leg showing his ankles where the hair on his leg meets a bright pink skin from where Sam got his feet waxed the day before.

Bobby: “Paraffin? Better him than me.”

Joshua: “Indeed. Except from what I gather Dean is to get the rest taken care of in one trip. Not just hands and feet.”

Sam: “We both were. Dean doesn’t know yet. He thinks Equinox is just for workout. He is in for quite a surprise. Cas is the only one who can get him to calm down and take the pain like a man.”

Bobby: “I will keep my Fuzz. Everyone gets what they see. I ain’t waxing my ass for no one.”

Missouri: “Sometimes men are such babies. We women have to put our bodies through this all the time. We bear babies while men just make a deposit then wine when they don’t get any for two months after. I tell ya God must have known the survive of the human race relied on the women because if he had the men be like the seahorse, we would have been extinct ages ago.”

Sam: “You are very wise Missouri. Yes,some men can be quite pathetic with pain and when we get sick, Dean is one of them.”

Joshua: “Oh my son. If I could just have Gabriel video it for me. That would make this old man’s day. Dean acts so tough, yet what you say he is what we call nyeti which means sensitive.”

Bobby: “Even I would not mind seeing that noise. I bet he would be jumping around like a yeti too.”

Missouri: “Men!” She rolls her eyes and makes for the kitchen. She begins cooking and puts coffee on.”If you all are gonna be pickin’ on the boy, I am gonna start his day off with coffee and a good meal. Least he will know some of us are still on his side. Careful I don’t sign you both up to join him.”

Joshua: “Oh now Doto…”

Missouri: “Don’t you Doto me, Dafari, you are just as much nyeti as Dean is.”

Joshua: “Yes, this is true. And yet, I endure the environment on the row. Being sensitive does not make one weak.”

 

The door knocks. Bobby answers it.”Everyone else is up but Dean.”

Cas, Gabe, Chuck, and Balthazar enter.

Cas: “Morning everyone. Joshua rushed off so quickly it concerned us so we got ready in the event we needed an early start. Jimmy is pouting and Anna will be ready shortly.”

Joshua: “Sam will need to skip your activities today as he is being sent on a quest. He had visions connected to our mother.”

Gabriel: “I can take you where ever you need to go Samshine.”

Bobby: “Good as I do not know beans from apple-butter about this God forsaken city.”

Cas: “Dean and I will go to Equinox on our own today. It will be all day.”

Bobby: “You make certain he doesn’t take the Colt. Oh and video it too so everyone can see the process.”

Cas raises his eye brow: “My technique for getting Dean to sit still is not one to be videoed or shared.”

Dean comes slowly stumbling into the room: “I smell coffee.”

Dean’s eyes are not even open. He is trying to feel his way around the room. Cas goes to help him to the kitchen before he hurts himself.

Dean feels Cas’ chest and freezes. Then slides his hands down the abs, around the waist, and steps in to the warm body, laying his sleepy head on Cas’ shoulder:"Heya Cas."

Cas: “Hello, Dean.” He bends down ad scoops Dean up bridal style, bringing him to the chair with him having him straddle his lap.

Dean: “We aren’t alone are we?”

Balthazar: “Don’t stop on our behalf Dean, the show was just getting started.”

Dean buries his head deeper in Cas’ shoulder, a futile attempt to hide his blushing. “I smell bacon.” He mumbles into Cas’ shoulder.

Cas chuckles: “Yes Dean, Missouri is cooking for you.”

Dean: “You smell good.” He mumbles into Cas’ shoulder, breathing in his scent.

Cas: “Thank you, Dean.” Cas massages Dean’s back softly and Dean drifts off to sleep on Cas with a contented sigh.

Sam gives a knowing look to Bobby.

Bobby nods to Sam and Chuck.

Everyone quietly leaves to Gabe’s condo.

Missouri places the plate of bacon on the counter and leaves winking at Cas.

Cas smiles back at her.He had his Dean. This time he planned to keep him.

No one, not even Jimmy was taking this from him.

 

Finally alone, Dean stirs on Cas’ lap, eliciting a croan from Cas. Dean snuggles in closer wrapping his legs tighter wound Cas: “Hello, Dean.”

Dean suddenly awake and very aware of where is he, who is holding on to, who he is straddling, and how horny he is getting , speaks into Cas’ chest : “Are We alone yet?”

Cas: “Yes, Dean. They are in my condo.”

Dean starts grinding himself down onto Cas’: “Cas we need to talk.”

Cas: “Dean, keep that up there will be no talking.”

Dean smiles into Cas’ shoulder. That is the conformation Dean needed. Cas wanted him as much as he wanted Cas.

Dean chances a look up at Cas and locks eyes a shade of blue so deep you could drown: “This bond we have…” Dean begins.

Cas: “Dean, I fell in love with you when we were children. The vow we took was nothing short of our young selves marriage vows. I have spent years looking for you. Always needing to find you. My heart , my very soul needs you with me. I am patient enough to wait if that is what you need, I know you have been through Hell and Back. I do not judge what you did to survive. I am proud of you. I still love you, Dean.”

Dean was surprised at the declaration and the solidification of Cas’ feelings mirrored his own: “I have nothing to offer you, except me.”

Cas: “You are more than your self worth. You are my Dean. My soul mate.”

He slides Dean to the side on the cushion, kneels before him, takes out a small box, opens it to reveal a men’s engagement ring..

Cas: “And if your will have me, I would like to be your husband and spend every day of the rest of my life making sure you know how much you mean to me. I know this is quick, but I have waited years, Dean Michael Winchester, Will you marry me?”

Dean lets tears of joy escape him as he hugs Cas tightly to him: “Is that a yes?”

Dean: “Yes Cas! Yes!”

Dean knows it is right, he feels it in his soul. He hasn’t even kissed him, yet he knows this is who is belongs with.

Cas places the masculine yet beautiful engagement ring on Deans ring finger, kisses his hand, then slowly kisses his way up Dean’s arm, then his neck , to the spot below his ear, along his jaw, then pulls back licking his own lips making eye contact to ask permission.

Dean’s eyes are closed enjoying the gentle kisses as he holds onto Cas’ fore arms pulling him back in. Cas takes that as permission to continue. He lightly kisses Deans soft lips, then licks a gentle strip across his bottom lip seeking entrance. Dean opens and grants it. Cas’ tongue delves in exploring and tasting every little bud of Dean’s tongue. He takes off Dean’s clothing, worshiping every inch of his fiance.

Dean lets Cas take charge and to be loved for the first time in his life. Cas does not disappoint. Dean knows Cas is a dom, he has made that clear, but right here, right now, Cas is making love to Dean, showing Dean his love by actions not words. Rather than Dean having to be the one pleasuring him, he is pleasuring Dean. Every Freckle, his bow legs, Every flaw Dean ever hated about his body, is worshipped and adored.

As Cas, works his way back up from Dean’s bow legs, Dean opens them willingly inviting more, Cas begins with licking a long stripe from scrotum to his frenulum, presses his tongue flat on the frenulum just before encircling the head, eliciting a moan from Dean. Cas sucks on just the tip of the head, using one hand to massage the scrotum, while the other scissors his delicate, tight hole. While Dean is not a virgin, he takes pride in the fact he exercises those muscles keeping them tight as day one. With his long practiced fingers, Cas finds Dean’s prostate in no time at all, brushing it over and over as he preps him, adding more lube as needed. Dean finds himself sliding to his back and pulling his knees to his chest with every brush of his prostate. “Fuck, Please Cas, Please … I need…”

Cas: “Tell me what you need Dean and you shall have it, my love.”

Dean: “You, I need you, Cas. Please. We have waited too long.”

Cas: “I know my love, and you shall have me, all of me, I don’t want to hurt you Dean. You are very tight. My size could hurt you if not prepared properly.”

Dean: “I won’t..” he breathes heavily”..I won;t break Cas. Please. I need … I need you.”

Cas rips the MY SIZE | 69mm condoms open with his teeth, It is the only ones remotely comfortable enough to wear with his size. He only other option is Caution Wear Grande Condoms and he is out currently. Dammit he really needs to find better options.

He rolls on the condom quickly. Adding a little more lube to the outside. He presses into Dean. He tries to go slowly but Dean is having none of that. Dean loves the burn, fuck Cas is huge, and he wants more, more, he find himself pulling Cas thrusting up to meet Cas. Cas Moans out in pleasure at the tightness of Dean. Soon he is seated fully:

Cas: “You good Dean? Do you need a moment?”

Dean: “No I … woo baby… I am great.. Damn Cas you are big.. If you are ready I am beyond ready to feel everything you got.”

Cas kisses him, pulling out achingly slow then THRUST back just a bit, pull back out and THRUST striking the prostate this time and the on slot begins.

Cas sets a pace striking Dean’s prostate with every thrust of his powerful hips. Dean is digging his newly manicured nails into Cas’ shoulders, Cas hooks Dean’s legs over his arms and angles him another way still kissing him, and BOOM!! Strikes that prostate with such perfection Dean throws his head back and begins moaning in ecstasy with every strike.

Dean comes completely untouched not once but three times before he feels Cas take his release.

Cas slides out of Dean and starts to see to their after care.

Dean is laying in the chair , half in half draped over the arm, unable to move, lost in his post orgasm state. Dean can hear water running somewhere. He feels Cas arms under him. Cas lowers both of them in the bath. Slowly Dean manages to speak: “Cas I love you.”

Cas: “I love you too, Dean. Could you do me favor though?”

Dean: “Sure Cas. Anything.”

Cas: “Tell me again when you are not pleasure drunk.”

Dean pinches Cas’ nipple and twists then kisses him: “Asshole.”

Cas: “How do you feel Dean?”

Dean: “Blissfully sore and thoroughly loved.”

Cas: “Good. I have rescheduled our Equinox adventure for three days so you can heal.”

Dean: “Three Days? Screw Equinox, I am riding that cock every damn night for the rest of our lives.”

Cas: “You feeling that good eh?”

Dean: “Fuck Yeh! You’re Awesome Cas!”

Cas just smiles. Dean is very happy in a post orgasmic state. He will need to feed him next to keep him from crashing from this high.

Cas: “How about we finish up here and go enjoy that wonderful bacon, fresh OJ, and coffee that Missouri made for you,Dean.”

SPLASH! Boy Dean can move fast when food is involved.

After breakfast, Dean and Cas go down stairs and meet up with everyone else.

It takes just a few moments for Gabe to catch sight of the ring.

Gabe: “Well I’ll be, We leave you alone for 45 minutes and we get a new family member. You are not waiting for the grass ta grow are ya Cassie?”

Anna: “What is he talking about Cassie?”

Cas: “Calm down Anna.”

Anna: “Calm Down, Don’t you tell me to calm down, I am your twin and you do not have the courtesy to invite me to your wedding!”

Cas puts his hand over her mouth to stop her rambling.

Jimmy over in the corner fuming.

Balthazar: “Cassie , you sly old dog, nicking one the Winchesters before we have a chance to put on our own charms. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Dean: “Woah-oh, now easy folks. Cas and I just got engaged not married yet. Slow your roll. No need to break out the linching ropes on me just yet. We have been waiting a long time to find each other again. It just feels right to change our Vow Bond to Wedding Vows.”

Cas: “Anna I would never get married with out my family. Though if you plan to make a scene at my ceremony I may make an exception.” He gives her the look that proves he is not joking.

Jimmy is even angrier that Dean is the one who is good with this, when just yesterday he wanted to ‘get to know’ everyone again. He was the one who Dean was flirting with, he was the one outside Dean’s window. Jimmy sees this as Cas encroaching on his territory and is mad as Hell.

Bobby: “Jimmy sit!”

Jimmy snaps his head in Bobby’s direction, lips pursed, eyes narrowed.

Bobby: “Dean, A word boy.”

Dean: “Sure Bobby. I will be right back Cas.” He kisses Cas on the lips sweetly.

As Dean enters Gabriel’s studio: “Boy you are thick! I know you and Cas are meant to be, even a blind man could see that, but the way you just worded it… Did you just forget Jimmy was just playing Romeo to your Juliette out side my window this morning? Cause I haven’t. Neither has Chuck. Jimmy is fuming right now, because you just dismissed him. He thinks Cas stole you, ya Idjit. Now I am not Jimmy’s biggest fan by any means, but at least try to tone it down a bit. They are twins. You marry one you get the other two in your life, that’s just facts.”

Dean: “Bobby, man, I’m sorry. I wasn’t planning it. Cas and I talked after I woke up. When he asked… Bobby we both knew our bond was strong and special even as children. We pretty much got married at age 4 before… well before Mom died and dad made us move. We would have been married by now, Bobby. He and I both know this. We love each other. Jimmy seems nice, but I don’t have the same connection to him. The kid drove me bonkers back then. Anna , well she is a real beauty, don’t get me wrong, just … she is not Cas.”

Bobby: “That is what I needed to hear. That you are thinking with your heart and your head, not the one between your legs.”

Dean: “I have been used and abused my whole life, Bobby. Cas is the only one who ever made me feel like I am worth anything more than a good time. Cas makes me feel loved and treasured.”

Bobby: “Good. Now let’s get out there before Jimmy tries to kill your love life.”

 

They enter the living room hearing everyone congratulating Cas, well almost everyone.

 

Jimmy is leaning against the bar in the kitchen arms and legs crossed, scowl on his beautiful face.

It is breaking Dean’s heart that it is over him. That he caused this man’s pain.

Dean makes it his personal mission to find Jimmy’s mate and Anna’s too. He will not have them unhappy. They are part of Cas. When they are in pain Cas is in pain. He would do anything to keep Cas from being in pain.

Dean decides to be the better man. He walks over to Jimmy: “Hey Jimmy, Cas and I canceled the plans for Equinox today, I was thinking the family could do the get together after all, if you are still available that is?” 

Jimmy sees Dean making the effort, he is not angry at Dean, his anger is at his brother, he smiles sweetly at Dean: “That is a wonderful idea Dean, Sam and Gabriel can join us later when they have finished their … what ever it is they are looking for, and in the mean time we can be come BETTER acquainted.” His voice is dripping seduction and sweetness. 

Anna: “That does sound delightful, Dean. We can go to our favorite places and show you this beautiful city.” 

She hooks her arm in Dean’s. He looks at Cas for help. 

Cas: “Yes, Dean, A family get together is just what we need. Father, Perhaps you, Balthie, Jimmy, and Anna could meet Dean and I at the Escape Hotel for a full day booking? Sam, Gabriel and Bobby can join in after lunch. What do you say?” 

Cas new Anna would try to chicken out she was always squeamish. Jimmy would not back down as he was in a fight for Dean. Balthie loved the Escape Hotel as it was one of his brain children. 

Anna: “No thank you, Dean does not need to traipse through the bizarre mind of Balthie.”

Dean: “What is the Escape Hotel?”

Cas: “It is a living puzzle. Balthazar helped to develop the concepts. Each room is a challenge you need to solve and escape in a certain time frame. It challenges you mentally and physically. Some of the rooms are a little on the gory side and Anna’s delicate constitution can not handle it.” 

Dean: “Awe come on Anna. Sounds like fun. I will protect ya from any big baddies. How about you Jimmy? Are you squeamish or do you think you can keep up with me?” 

Jimmy: “Oh Sweet Cheeks it is on.”He licks his lips looking Dean up and down.  


Chuck: “Anna, you have gone to these things before and nothing bad happens to you. You even met your last boyfriend at one.” 

Anna: “Fine. I am sticking close to Dean.” 

Dean: “Sure thing Angel.” He winks.

Cas: “Best change into something comfortable for this trip. We are scheduled to start at 10:00 AM. Cocaine, Slaughter, Witchcraft, and Attic. Bring your A Game all 5 Star. Gabriel , you and Sam will meet us in Witchcraft at 15:00, got it?” 

Gabe: “Got it, me compadre. I will bring Samsquatch, Bobbo, and the Hex bags.” 

Sam: “Hex bags?” 

Gabe: “Change of clothes and tooth brush. Anna normally gets sick with Slaughter.” 

Sam: “Glad we will be arriving after.”

Gabe: “Me too, kiddo.”

Anna: “I will have you know I did not get sick last time we went.” 

Cas: “ That is true.”

Jimmy: “Yeah because she covered her eyes and hid in a corner until they came and took her out of the room.” 

Dean rapped his arm around Anna: “No worries Angel, I got ya. Go change into something comfortable and we will meet you there alright?” 

Anna: “Thank you Dean. Nice to know there are some gentlemen still around.” 

She sauntered out of the room. 

Dean: “Guys, I know she is your sis, and sibling right to pester and all that, I get it. But could ya try not to irk her for this trip please?” 

Balthazar: “You ask for a bloody miracle Dean. Those three find delight in torture of one another. Cas included, oh yes, he is a master of manipulating the buttons of his siblings, don’t let those big blue eyes fool you for a minute.”

Dean: “Oh I have known that for years. Jimmy and Cas pushed each others buttons when we were kids. Cas even told me what to do to get Jimmy back for making me mad. Cas is brilliant at that. Jimmy is brilliant at making Cas and me mad too. Anna is no delicate flower, constitution aside, she was whooping up on these two when we were 4. I am not going into this blind Balthazar, believe me.” 

Balthazar: “This is going to be a delightfully fun family trip. I just can not wait for the fire works.”

Cas: “Bal…” Cas warns.

Balthazar: “I know Cassie… I know… no poking the bear.” 

 

 

 


	10. Little Ethiopia's Samshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam. Gabriel, and Bobby go to the address Joshua gave them. Who they find is far more valuable than they could have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning***Possible Triggers***Talk of Death, wills, and monsters.***

**Chapter 10**

**Little Ethiopia's Samshine**

Bobby, Gabe, and Sam pull into the area of LA known as Little Ethiopia. A section of LA, full of culture , food, and life. 

Baby is parked a block from the address they are given. Pretty close given the morning rush hour, god must be smiling on them. 

As they approach the address they see a small 'Welcome' sign next to an open door. Inside there are warm scents of African spices, clay pots , various knickknacks, brightly colored fabrics, Sam browses at first, not seeing anything familiar to him. 

Bobby: “Sam over here, boy.” 

Sam goes to where he heard Bobby. There is an elderly woman, she has a brightly colored shawl draped over her shoulders, a stark contrast to her Ebony skin and White hair. 

Bobby: “Sam this is Adongo, draw for her what you are looking for, what you saw in your vision, boy.”

The elderly woman hands him a pencil and paper. Sam is no artist, but Gabe is. Sam begins to draw what he saw. Gabriel comes over and makes a few changes. Sam nods his head and continues. Once done, Sam looks at her: “I need colors to show you the pattern.” 

Adongo: “No need, Mlezi. I have been waiting for you. Come with me.”

They follow her. 

Sam: “Adongo, What does Mlezi, mean?” 

Adongo: “Guardian. You are a Guardian of the people on the xequerê, the Gourd Rattle. They need your help. You will help them and many more. You are here for these items.”

She opens an old chest. Inside there is the fabric, the gourd rattle, the bracelets, and the clay figures. 

Adongo: “I do not have the box from your vision, nor do I have the crystal cluster you seek.”

Sam: “I have the box and I know who has the crystal. How much do I owe you Adongo?” 

Adongo: “Mlezi, you do not owe me anything. I came across these in my own search. My own Mlezi did not reach my sister in time to save her. I pray you do.”

Sam: “I have reunited them. I have seen the light. They are the ones who gave me the box. The vision came after. It was of their mother. They were told the cloth is their birth right. Do you know what that means, as they don’t?”

Adongo: “ Colors have meaning in Africa. For example …

**Black:** spiritual energy and maturity, as well as funeral rites and mourning.

**Blue:** love, harmony, togetherness and peace.

**Maroon:** healing, plus the colour of Mother Earth.

**Purple:** normally worn by women, associated with femininity.

**Pink:** also represents feminine qualities, including mildness.

**Red:** sacrificial rites, bloodshed and death, but also spiritual and political moods.

**Gold:** wealth in a number of forms, namely high status, monetary wealth and royalty, but also fertility and spiritual purity.

**Yellow:** similar to the attributes associated with gold, but also including beauty and preciousness.

**Green:** growth – both spiritual growth, and also relating to the land, harvest, vegetation and crops.

**Grey:** symbolizes ash, as well as cleansing and healing rituals.

**Silver:** associated with the moon, as well as peace, purity and joy.

**White:** festive occasion, cleansing rites and pureness.

...These colors belong to the lineage of King Sobhuza II of Swaziland, Eswatini. Your charges are heirs. They must meet up with their family and take their rightful place. They have been gone too long. This rattle tells their story, these cloths show their heritage, the bracelets prove their story, you must open the box it will help them prove their case.” 

Sam: “I will, Thank you Adongo. Missouri and Joshua will be so grateful.”

She looked confused.

Bobby: “There birth names were Fumnanya Doto and Chizoba Dafari. They were separated for many years and forced to have new names.”

Adongo looked relieved: “Yes, that is a terrible burden they had to bear to await for their Mlezi. He is a pretty one. Mine was quite hagrid looking by the time he found me. My sister was attacked by a Ninki-Nanka. She did not survive. Mlezi arrived in time to slay the beast. I was brought her body.”

Bobby: “I hope we do not have to encounter one of those. Sam the Ninki-Nanka, Devil-Dragon, Possibly the most famous description of the creature suggests it has the body of a Crocodile, the neck of a Giraffe and the head of a Horse – with three horns, one one either side and a larger one on top of its head, I would not want to encounter that at night or in the day.” 

Adongo: “That is lore. The truth, It is a serpent, with the head of a dragon, poisonous barbs on its head and down its body, it breathes a toxic fumes that melt the vegetation, and acid drips from its fangs that will seep into its prey and dissolve it from the inside. It is blinded by light which is your only chance to move in on it. It is quick, you must sever the head with a silver blade and burn the remains. The body will regenerate otherwise, as my Mlezi found out the hard way. Took him three months to figure out how to destroy the beast.” To Bobby she says “Why aren’t you writing this down child? Aren’t you the mwenye hekima, the wise one?” 

Bobby quickly scrambles to write the information down: “Yes mam.”

Adongo: “Mlezi, you must take your Njaa to the spring at the base of the mountain to perform your vows. I set up a protection there. No beings except those invited shall pass the threshold of the bridge. This is the way, Mlezi. I have no heirs. Give this place to the child in rags with hair of fire and soul to match. She will find where each of these belong.” She motions to the room. 

She rings a bell, a young man in ethnic attire enters. “My will please.” 

The young man leaves and returns moments later. She fills out the papers willing her place and all her worldly possessions, money, and artifacts to Sam with instructions to transfer them to the child in rags with hair of fire and soul to match.

Sam: “Adongo, how will I know it is her? There could be any number of homeless girls with red hair.”

Adongo: “She will ask for a tattoo of a dragon from your Njaa.” 

Sam: “What and who is my Njaa?”

Adongo: “Your soulmate, him.” and points to Gabriel. “Your aura’s already align. Soon you will say your vows at the spring.” 

Gabriel clears his throat: “Ah he is not 18 yet, as much as I adore Samshine here, his big bro said it is a no go until May 3rd.” 

Adongo: “May 3rd is not far off my child. You are his Njaa. You better plan now for the ceremony.” 

She was not pulling punches. She was ready to send him on a honeymoon the moment he was legal.

Bobby: “Is there anything we can do for you?” 

Adongo: “Lay me next to my sister as indicated in the will. Everything is taken care of. I am 108 years old. My time is short. My manuscript is in the trunk. See to it my story is told.” 

Bobby: “I know just the person to make it so. Thank you.” 

 


	11. Animaux Familiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's in the box?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Animaux Familiers= Family Pets

**Chapter 11**

****Animaux Familiers** **

 

Sam, Gabriel, and Bobby meet Joshua and Missouri at Dede’s at 12:30.

As they open the door in back of Dede’s, a brown small pup goes streaking past with a red cat following. They both nearly knock Bobby off his feet as they rush in the door.

Bobby: “Damn animals. Missouri, Joshua you in there with those critters?”

Joshua: “Yes my friend, please come inside.”

Missouri: “Samuel, what did you find child?”

Sam shows the items to her: “Adongo was very specific, you belong to the lineage of King Sobhuza II of Swaziland, Eswatini. You are heirs. That you must meet up with your family and take your rightful place. She says you both have been gone too long. This rattle tells your story, these cloths show your heritage, the bracelets prove your story, I must open the box some how and it will help you prove your case. She is 108 years old. She does not have long left. She put me in her will and sent me on a quest to find her successor as she has no heir. Her sister was not found in time by their guardian. Oh and they know now how to kill a Ninki-Nanka. Bobby has the information. It got her sister.”

Missouri: “Heavens child, a Ninki-Nanka? Those were thought immortal.”

Bobby: “According to Adongo, they nearly are. Here are the details. Pass the information, save some lives.”

Joshua: “Indeed my friend, this is valuable information.”

A woman’s voice comes from behind Sam : “Really? Ninki-Nanka multiply if you sever them, they live in the water, only come out to feed, if you see one you are dead anyway, really? How did she get this dribble any how?”

Sam: “Her Guardian blinded it with light, severed the head, then burned the body. Took him three months of fighting it to figure out how to kill it. It got her sister before he manage to get there. Who are you by the way?”

Missouri: “Rowena, this is Samuel. Samuel, this is the witch who told me to bring the one to her when I found who the crystal belonged to.”

Gabriel: “Well, Hello there Little Lady. The name is Gabriel.”

Rowena rolls her eyes. “Please, tell me that this one is not the protector.”

Joshua chuckles: “No my dear Rowena, Gabriel is the soul mate of the chosen protector and one of the chosen artists of Mawu and Lisa. His art will be the embodiment of their will.”

Rowena: “So this strong, handsome, virile young man must be the protector.” She says linking a hand up Sam’s shoulder. Sam takes her wrist and removes it from his shoulder.

Sam: “I am Sam Winchester, Guardian and Protector from what I am told. I am also under 18. From what I understand that makes me way too young for you.”

Rowena: “Oh my dear that is a matter of opinion now isn’t it. In my time, a boy became a man when he went through puberty. Are you gonna stand there and tell me ye are a late bloomer at yer size?”

Sam was blushing: “Ah , no I am not that young, but I am not in your time, or where you grew up. We are are in California in the 21st Century. I am still jail bate for any one in this place.”

A boys voice comes from the other side of him: “Not me. Hi I’m Jack.”

Rowena: “Jack is my protege. He has a nack for shifting into a wee doggie and I must chase him down.”

Jack: “I like dogs. People treat them better than cats they don’t know.”

Rowena: “Yes well, who ever heard of a Dog as a familiar?”

Jack: “But I am not a familiar. I am a nephilim.”

Rowena: “Nonsense, there is no proof your father was an angel. “

Jack: “I have wings, I can fly, I have powers, my mother did not survive my birth, and every being seems to fear me. Logic seems to say that I do have angel lineage.”

Joshua: “Now Rowena, we have discussed this, Jack is in fact ½ angel. You just choose not to accept that he is your ex’s son.”

Rowena: “Oh Bollox. Fine. Samuel Dear this is Jack Kline, Lucifer’s son. There you happy Joshua?”

Joshua: “Exceedingly.”

Bobby: “Wait, This boy is the Devil’s son?”

Jack: “No the Devil is Satan. Satan and Lucifer are two different beings. I am the son of Lucifer the fallen angel.”

Bobby: “Son I would not go spreading that around. He is not well liked.”

Jack: “So I have become aware of. I am not my father. I am ½ angel. This is a fact.”

Missouri: “Yes my child, you are ½ angel. You are also only 3 years old. You are too young for Samuel.”

Jack: “I see, This is a problem. I appear the same age, yet my actual age is considered that of an infant. Curious, how will I find my mate if I do not fit with any age group?”

Joshua: “Son you do not need to worry about a mate for 15 more years at least.”

Jack: “Yes that makes it easier.”

Sam: “Rowena, please tell me, what I need to know about the stone to help me open the box?”

Rowena: “The stones positioning must be at south, it will need to hit the lunar eclipse on the Silver and Gold stones angle to unlock it. It was very important when we sealed the proof inside. Inside lies not only great magick power, but the names of all of those who sold her and the children without permission, the proof of sale, and the birth records of the children. The current presiding over the throne is not the rightful heir. Joshua is the rightful heir and as he has no heirs of his own it defaults to his twin Missouri and her heirs. Everything is in this box. The location you need to go to is here.”

She hand him another map of the hills near the observatory.

 

Sam: “Why didn’t you take care of it before now? If you knew their story, had their proof?”

Rowena: “Because my dear, I did not know where they were. I was given the story from Lesedi, She told me the names of the betrayers, she found out where the cloths were being held, where the receipt of purchase was in Zachariah’s office, she even followed the merchant he sold the gourd rattle to and informed be of the location. She needed to have someone else retrieve them and hind them until the one who could fight for them and protect them came. Mlezi are sacred and chosen by fate.”

Sam: “How am I sacred? I am just me? A no body from Skid-row.”

Joshua: “I have looked for Doto for years son. You came into our lives and reunited us within minutes. You had a vision and found our items within 24 hours.”

Sam: “But you knew where the items were. You gave me the address.”

Rowena: “No he did not. I had them stolen from me several decades ago by my ex. He always was dramatic about me helping others. So you see Dearest, you are indeed quite special, and very necessary in this equation.”

Bobby: “You have always been special. The night of the fire, someone tried to kidnap you. Your momma fought him off and when the cigarette the guy was carrying fell it caught the room on fire. Your momma still fought him but got knocked out. Dean followed your momma’s orders and got you out. Your papa could not get to your momma through the flames. The guy was dead set on getting you. He jumped out the second story window. We never found him. No tracks no nothing. So you see, the supernatural has been hounding you since birth boy. Your papa’s drinking was his coping with denial.”

Joshua: “Son, search your heart, your memories, you know it to be true. You have always had someone watching over you.”

Jack: “Do you have wings? Or perhaps you grow fangs?”

Rowena: “He is not ½ angel or a werewolf, Jack.”

Jack: “You sure? He is quite hairy.”

Rowena: “I am Certain Dear. Now Samuel, you may still be supernatural. We will need to wait and see.”

 Joshua: “Jack will be accompanying you for added protection Samuel. I have seen that he is in need of fatherly guidance that Dean and Castiel need to provide. Congratulate them on their new adoption please. Jack will be taking on Castiel’s name. Jack this is your Uncle Sam Winchester and Uncle Gabriel.”

Jack: “Hello. What is Castiel’s last name then?”

Gabriel:”Novak.”

Jack: “Brilliant. I am Jack Novak, son of Dean and Castiel Novak. Which is my mother?”

 


	12. Sweet Child of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel meet their new three year old son, Jack. Paperwork included.

**Chapter 12**

**Sweet Child of Mine**

 

 

 

 

Sam: "Hey Cas , Dean we are back. We have someone who wants to meet you."

 

Gabriel: "Heya baby bro, this here is Jack yours and Dean-o's 3 year old boy. Missouri and Joshua declared you both parents."

 

Dean: "You telling me this kid is three? He looks 16."

 

Castiel: "Gabe , what is this all about?"

 

Sam: "Really he is three. He is a nephilim. His mother died in child birth, his father is ..."

 

Gabriel: "Deadbeat Fallen Angel. He needs parental guidance and you two have been nominated. Congrats."

 

Jack: "I'm Jack Novak, Which of you is my mom? "

 

Cas: "Hello, Jack, I am Castiel Novak. I am afraid you misunderstood who was adopting you. Dean and I are engaged, we are both male."

 

Jack: "I am aware. Maternal and Paternal figures are interchangeable among immortal beings such as myself. Do you have a preference?"

 

Dean: "How about you call me Papa, and Cas Dad?"

 

Cas: "Works for me. How do you feel about that Jack?"

 

Jack: "Papa Dean and Dad Castiel. Yes that will work for me. Do I have a room?"

 

Cas: "Yes, you can have the spare room in our condo. It is currently my office but I will order a bed for you tonight and have it delivered tomorrow. There is a sofa in there you may use for tonight."

 

Jack embraced both Cas and Dean in a hug.

 

Jack: "Thank you. Is it okay if I practice my shape shifting? "

 

Cas: "Shape shifting?"

 

Sam: "Yeah he can turn into this adorable little dog."

 

Dean: "That is awesome. Can I see?"

 

Before Cas can object, Jack transforms in front of them. His tail wagging, he jumps in Dean's lap and settles in.

 

Cas: "Jack, when in the house transformation is fine but please remain in your nephilim form in public. I understand you need to practice, each day we will set aside time for that. For now, please transform back to our son."

 

Jack transforms and is still sitting on Dean's lap.

 

Dean: "Jack can you not sit on my lap when you are in nephilim form?"

 

Jack: "Sure Papa Dean."

 

Cas: "Jack let me introduce you to the rest of the family."

 

Sam: "We need to make arrangements to open the box."

 

Dean: "Sam you mean you got everything?"

 

Bobby: "Oh yeah he got everything, information we never knew, and then some."

 

Dean: "Bobby, I don't know if I am cut out to be a dad. I did not have the best role model. I did the best i could with Sammy, but..."

 

Sam: "Dean you did amazing with me. You went above and beyond what any parent would for their child and I was just your stupid little brother. You did not think I knew what you did to make certain I gont what I needed, but I knew. I was not as naive as you think."

 

Dean: "Sam, I..."

 

Bobby: "Enough chick flick stuff, Dean you raised a brilliant boy here. You picked up the slack when your dad failed. You will be a great Papa to Jack."

 

Gabriel: "That is right Dean-o with out you, I would not have known Samshine. I look forward to getting to know him as Adongo is planning our nuptials already."

 

Dean: "Wait what?"

 

Sam blushing: "Yeh, Adongo declared him mine to a room full of people, Missouri and Joshua agreed infront of Jack. Apparently he and i are to be wed as soon as I am of age."

 

Bobby: "A lot went on while we were out. Bottom line, these two are destined just like you and Cas. Better make peace with it now, I already have. No one argues with Missouri or Joshua and wins. Adongo was 108 years old I doubt anyone could live to her age with out knowing a thing or two."

 

Dean: "Damn, May 3rd here we come."

 

Cas walking up with the family and Jack.

 

Cas: "What about may third?"

 

Gabe: "Adongo, Joshua and Missouri declared Samshine and I engaged to be wed when he comes of age, did not ask us just declared it."

 

Chuck: "That is amazing, Welcome to the family Sam."

 

Jimmy: "They are not married yet father. Just like Dean and Castiel are not yet wed."

 

Anna: "Oh grow up Jimmy. If those two have declared nuptials then we best accept it now, you know this."

 

Chuck: "We ready for the next room on our family get together?"

 

Anna: "Now that I have changed clothes, yes I am ready. I am still sticking with Dean. Cas you hold on to Jack so he doesn't wonder off like he is now."

 

Cas: "Jack stay with me son."

 

Jack : "Yes Dad."

 

Jimmy chuckles. The idea of Cas being a dad to a nephilim who looks 16 but is really 3 is just too good. That boy will keep Cas busy for certain.

 

 

 

 


	13. There Is no Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries he damnedest to get away from Anna and Jimmy during the escape rooms remaining. Gabriel finds amusement in it.

**Chapter 13**

**There Is No Escape**

 

 

 

 

Everyone enters the Witchcraft chamber and a raspy voice whispers over the speakers that permeates the chamber...

 

...' _Do you believe in witchery? Well… at this point it certainly is irrelevant.(The raspy voice chuckles into the speaker)_  
  
There is a crowd on its way, coming after you, to burn you alive. Just as they did with the previous guests in this cozy little room. Whom, as you, were accused of witchcraft and thereby, sentenced to death. It’s an angry blood-thirsty mob, armed with machetes and torches, ready to introduce you to “hell on earth”. You better start believing in witchcraft, and find that spell that will save your souls. They will be here in an hour. Enjoy your stay.  
Good Luck!' (Voice chuckles menacingly)

 

Sam: "Let's do this."

 

Dean: "Anna quit pinching my arm! Jimmy my ass is not a clue, perhaps you will catch one."

 

Dean tries his damnedest to look for clues, he looks under the brass goblet on the shelf and sees a puzzle piece Velcro under it.

 

Dean: "One down."

 

Gabriel is busy inspecting the skeletons.

 

Chuck is looking under the cauldron with Bobby: "Piece two."

 

Sam looks under the bench: "Piece three."

 

Gabriel is pretending the Skeleton is cracking jokes at Dean's expense.

...'Dean I would hand it to you for finding the first piece but looks like you have enough hands trying to get a piece.'

...'Hey Dean-o what do you call a skeleton with little skeletons? A Bone Daddy.'

...'Dean what do you call a cocky witches familiar? Cattitude.'

...'Hey Dean...'

 

Dean: "SAAAAMMM, Shut you soul mate before I feed him to the slaughter room!"

 

Sam: "Gabe leave him alone, he has enough on his...wait what is that?"

 

Sam goes over to the skeleton's mouth and sees a piece of the puzzle.

 

Sam: "Piece four."

 

35 minutes pass and Dean is trying everything he can to get away from Anna and Jimmy, he knows the quicker they find the pieces the quicker they are out of there.

 

39 minutes in and they have all the pieces and position them in order.

 

They solve the riddle on the puzzle and find a hidden switch which opens the passage out.

 

They climb stairs.

 

They see they have entered the next chamber puzzle, The attic.

 

A voice comes over the speakers.

... _'You and your team are archeologists…_  
 _…Legend has it, that hidden in the jungle, there lies a cursed crypt-the tomb of five Egyptian pharaohs, who gave their lives to keep their most precious treasure, the Pyramid of Ancient Wisdom. This Pyramid has been stolen. Your mission is to retrieve it before it falls into the wrong hand._  
  
 _The History of Room 1923_  
  
 _You are not welcome! She is furious. Almost a century ago there was a couple living in this house. The wife had a baby, but the little girl turned out to be very ugly. Her parents were ashamed of her, so the mother locked her up in the attic. She didn’t want anyone to see her ever again. She had clothes, food and toys. But that’s all she got._  
  
 _Elena grew up lonely until something evil happened. A demon came along…from that moment on, she did everything she could to take revenge on her parents and anyone who ever visited the house. No guests were allowed. She scared away everyone and put a spell on her father and mother so they could never leave the house. Many people died in the house, and now you are here in this attic. All she wants is to play. Will you? Be careful do not upset her…Good Luck!'_

 

Dean: "Creepy dolls, wonderful."

 

Jimmy: "I will hold your hand Dean."

 

Dean: "Nah I am good Jimmy. Let's just find the puzzle and get this done. I am hungry."

 

Jimmy pouts.

 

Cas is chasing Jack everywhere around the attic. Jack finds the pieces behing the broken frame, in the buggy, under the bedside table, behind dolls he floated but never touched.. something Cas needs to break him of,  and a few other places.

 

26 minutes they were out. A new record.

 

Gabriel was leaning against the door frame: "Wow that kiddo can move. Hey Dean , you wanna throw Jimmy back to the Witchcraft people and Anna to the Slaughter?"

 

Dean: "Don't tempt me."

 

Bobby: "Those rooms are creepy."

 

Chuck: "Balthazar's brain children. He is so proud."

 

Bobby: "That boy is not playing with a full deck."

 

Chuck: "He is one of a kind. Of that we are thankful."

 

Chuck winks at Bobby.

 

Bobby muses, maybe Dean is right, just maybe.

 


	14. Don't Believe Everything You See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns the hard way not to believe what you hear and only 1/2 of what you do or don't see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning*** If you have sex with the lights off, make certain it is your fiance and not someone who sounds like them.***Mistaken identity sex. Non-con***

**Chapter 14**

**Don't Believe Everything You See**

 

 

 

After dinner, everyone returned to the condos.

 

It was a bit crowded in Castiel's condo.

 

Dean would rather have been snuggled into Cas, but Cas had his hands full getting Jack settled.

 

Cas promised he would join him after everyone was settled.

 

Dean showered and climbed in bed to await Cas. He took extra care to prep just in case Cas was in the mood.

 

Dean drifted off to sleep, imagining Cas' hand roaming his body, the feel of his hot wet tongue swirling his cock as he sucked on him.

 

Mmm Dean loved it when Cas sucked him. His cock, magnificent, Dean could not wait to feel it once more.That man is pure sin. Dean imagined a 69 scenario in his sleep where he sucked on Cas as Cas hovered over him sucking on him. He tastes and feels so good. Dean wants more. The dream changes and he can not taste Cas any more. Wait no come back.

 

Dean starts to drift to consciousness as his mind is chasing Cas' cock.  Dean suddenly feels that heavenly mouth is still on him. Cas is here. Yessssss!

 

Den bucks up into Cas' sinful mouth. Then the mouth is gone.

 

Cas: "Easy Dean I will take care of you Love."

 

Dean: "I'm ready."

 

Dean hears the lube bottle top pop.

 

Dean  is surprised when Cas doesn't take the pug out, instead...OH HOLY FUUUUCCCK! Cas it tight and riding him

 

Dean: "Babe, please I thought...Oh fuck you are tight... I thought you were gonna top."

 

Cas: "We will, oh we will, first let me...ugh... let me please you."

 

Cas was riding him like a pro. Dean was enjoying the hell out of the change of pace, but still he wanted Cas' cock in him, he craved it.

 

Cas set a pace that had the familiar draw arising at the base of his spine as his ball tightened. Moments later Dean Came.

 

Cas dismounted him, removing the condom and licking Dean clean.

 

Cas: "I will be back love."

 

Dean was laying there breathless. Where did Cas go he needed more.

 

 

10 minutes later Cas crawls in the bed.

 

 

Cas: "Miss me Honey Bee?"

 

Dean: "Yeh I did, Cas. I still have this plug in me and I would rather have you. You up to it Babe?"

 

Cas kisses him passionately: "Always my Love."

 

Dean hears the lube once more, he feels it poured on his hole as Cas pushes in turns loosens, adds more then pulls it out. Dean Feels Cas Heavenly mouth sucking on him , damn that man get better every time. Dean feels lubed fingers enter in him scissoring him open more. Dean bucks into Cas' mouth and then back to his fingers as they brush the prostate. 

 

Cas turns Dean over face down ass up. and in one smooth motion presses in bottoming out.

 

This elicits a moan from Dean.

 

Cas: "Ready Dean?"

 

Dean: "Fuck yeah Cas. I have waited for this all day."

 

Cas pulls almost all the way out and SLAM back in , again long pull, SLAM back. The rhythem speeds up.

 

Dean can feel the burn from the huge cock, it i welcome, the pleasure as Cas strikes his prostate again as again are exquisite, Cas is his new drug.

 

Cas can feel the tightness of Dean's channel gripping him , massaging his cock with every thrust, he quickens his pace. 'Mine' he thinks to himself. He slams him over and over , claiming him owning him.

 

Dean wants more lots more. He slams back to Cas just as Cas thrusts and Oh holy sweet fuck Dean sees stars.

 

Cas did not expect Dean to power bottom him. Dean wants it rough then that is what he will get.

 

Castiel placed on hand on Deans Back to steady him, and the other on Dean's hip. Cas then let loose and gave Dean just what he was wanting. Dean was gonna feel this for a couple days.

 

When Castiel was ready to cum, he spoke to Dean: "Come with me Dean , Now!" 

 

The force of their joined orgasm had Dean;s channel fluttering and gripping Castiel's massive cock like a vice grip. The orgasm lasted about five minutes but felt a lot longer.

 

Cas slid from Dean and proceeded on after care. Once finished he cuddled next to Dean and fell asleep.

 

Dean awoke the next morning alone in bed. His body reminding him of the awesome sex he had with Cas the night before.

 

Dean is a bottom, he really needs to talk to Cas about that. Switching is okay on occasion but he wants to bottom most the time.

 

Dean stretches, he has morning wood, and makes his way to the shower.

 

When he is in the shower he pictures how it felt to have Cas around his cock, what it would look like if he did top Cas like Cas topped him last night. Feel of his channel wrapped around his cock as he thrust harder and harder into him. Owning , claiming, he imagines the flutter of Cas' canal around him gripping him tighter as he follows him over the cliff of sexual pleasures. Dean comes with Cas' name on his lips. He washes the shower down and finishes up his shower.

 

In the living room area Dean sees everyone is waiting on him.

 

Cas: "Morning Honey Bee."

 

Dean: "Morning Babe. Why is everyone here?"

 

Cas: "Jack only sleeps 3 hours a night and woke everyone up making breakfast."

 

Jack: "Morning Papa. Bacon, eggs, and coffee?"

 

Dean: "Yes please."

 

Cas: "Everyone I told you , you may go to sleep we have Jack from here."

 

Bobby: "Ain't happening. I got next to no sleep with all the noise in this place. Jack is quiet as a mouse compared to you two love birds."

 

Dean spit takes. Shit he forgot Bobby and Sam are in the same condo with him last night.

 

Balthazar: "I don't know why Jimmy did not watch him. He was skulking around at all hours of the night."

 

Jimmy: "Jack is not my son he is none of my concern, just as what I do with my time is none of your concern."

 

Anna: "Well Jack is well in hand I am going to say hello to Benny."

 

As Anna leaves Balthazar replies: "She is not getting anywhere with Benny. The bear has a taste for men."

 

Chuck: "She will find her mate. When the time is right. Just like Jimmy will."

 

Jimmy: "Oh I know I will."

 

Jimmy is eyeing Dean.

 

Dean: "Cas later we need a private talk alone."

 

Balthazar: "Back for more. You are a beast Winchester."

 

Cas: "Balthazar, not every conversation is about sex."

 

Balthazar: "With a fiance that hot, it should be."

 

Balthazar winks at Dean.

 

Sam looking up from his computer: "So get this, the time we need to be at the Spring is the same time I am turning 18."

 

Gabriel: "Looks like a midnight ceremony it is Samshine."

 

Balthazar: "If Gabriel doesn't do it for you..."

 

Gabriel: "Don't finish that sentence Balthazar. Sam is mine, well on May 3rd he will be."

 

Sam: "Balthazar you really are not my type. You need to find your own mate."

 

Balthazar: "I enjoy being single and playing the field. Why would I change?"

 

Sam: "Because fate has other plans for you according to Joshua."

 

Everyone goes to Gabe's apartment so Cas and Dean can talk.

 

As Cas shuts the door: "Dean Honey Bee, what is wrong? Did I hurt you last night?"

 

Dean: "Oh no, no, no. I enjoyed ever minute of that. I wanted to have a serious discussion we should have had before making love the first time. The top and bottom discussion. "

 

Cas: "I thought it was clear what you prefer and I prefer the first time. Perhaps I misread."

 

Dean: "No you read that correctly. I prefer being bottom. I don't mind switching ever now and again, just mostly I want to be the submissive and the bottom."

 

Cas: "I concur, I prefer to be the top and you know I am a dom. Why are you bringing this up now, we already established the dynamic?"

 

Dean: "You switching up last night then switching back messed with my head a bit, is all. I need to be in a certain mind set to top is all."

 

Cas: "Dean I have never bottomed, not to you, not to anyone. If you ever want to top we will need to prepare ahead of time as I will be too tight for you to fit with out injuring us both."

 

Dean: "Last night ,you crawled in bed with me, we 69 then you pulled away and rather than listen when I said I was ready you mounted me. You then said you would be back, you came back and we had me as bottom. Don't you remember?"

 

Cas looked livid: "Dean I NEVER bottomed. EVER. The first time wasn't me. "

 

Cas was heading for the door. Dean grabbed his arm.

 

Dean: "Cas, please, I didn't know. Don't leave me."

 

Cas: "Dean, I am not mad at you. I will not leave you. But Jimmy..."

 

Dean: "I know you were betrayed. I feel violated. Let me deal with the fucker."

 

Cas held Dean close and kissed him sweetly.

 

Cas: "I love you Honey Bee."

 

Dean: "I love you too Cas. I always have."

 


	15. ID's and I Do's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam, Gabe and Cas resume their plans for Equinox and ID's. Jack's adoption paperwork will need to be filed by Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galatians 5:22-23  
> 22 But the fruit of the Spirit is love, joy, peace, forbearance, kindness, goodness, faithfulness, 23 gentleness and self-control. Against such things there is no law.
> 
> Matthew 6:14-15  
> 14 For if you forgive other people when they sin against you, your heavenly Father will also forgive you.  
> 15 But if you do not forgive others their sins, your Father will not forgive your sins.

**Chapter 15**

**ID's & I Do's**

 

 

 

 

Gabriel and Sam were waiting in the limousine when Cas and Dean exited the building. 

 

Cas hung back to speak with Benny.

 

Benny: "You know I would do anything for you brother, but he is your actual brother."

 

Cas: "He betrayed me and violated Dean. Under no circumstances is he permitted in either condo with out father and us present. His brother status is revoked."

 

Benny: "I hear ya brother. You need to tell your pops. He will be none too thrilled with the news."

 

Cas: "It is covered. This is my choice. Dean has a reign on my temper at the moment. Let us hope James doesn't push things further."

 

Benny: "Dean okay with this? I know he doesn't want to come between family."

 

Cas: "He doesn't know. He wants to address James himself."

 

Benny whistles : "Troublesome Fire of revenge is best served hot because once it simmers it becomes unbearable."

 

Cas: "I know my friend. I know."

 

Dean: "Hey Cas you coming Babe?"

 

Cas: "Yeah Honey Bee. I am on my way."

 

Cas crawls in the limousine: "I was giving last minute security instructions to Benny. No one in our places with out Father and Us home."

 

Gabriel: "Yo Cas, I know things are tense, but what of Anna and Jimmy? They always come and go as they need."

 

Dean: "You may as well know now. Jimmy pretended to be Cas and violated me last night before Cas showed up. Cas and I are good, he doesn't blame me. I asked that I be the one to take care of the little fucker."

 

Gabriel: "Ah Shit. Not this again."

 

Dean : "What do you mean again?"

 

Gabe: "Jimmy has been taking Cas' boyfriends, jobs, everything that meant anything to Cas since they were kids. I knew he had his eyes on you, it is why I warned you Dean-o. "

 

Dean: "Well he over stepped and violated me. I will make certain the fucker gets what he deserves."

 

Sam: "Dean, file charges against him. That is rape."

 

Dean: "It is but the cops won't do squat about it. You know how they are. They don't think you can rape a man. Well they are wrong."

 

Cas: "Let me tell father first. So he is aware of the shit storm about to happen. I have a friend in law enforcement. She just transferred from South Dakota. "

 

Dean: "Alright let's tell Chuck. I am not backing down on this."

 

Gabe dials Chuck on speaker phone.

 

Gabe: "Hey Pops, we got a situation you may want to know about. I will let Cas and Dean explain."

 

Dean: "Hey Chuck?"

 

Chuck: "Yeah Dean what's wrong?"

 

Dean: "Are you alone?"

 

Chuck: "I am in my office currently alone. What's wrong?"

 

Dean: "Last night ... well there is no delicate way to put it... Jimmy snuck in my room , he pretended he was Cas , the lights were off as I was asleep, he violated me. Then said he would be back, Cas came in I thought it was still same person and the personalities changed up. Confused me a bit like I said I was 1/2 asleep first round. When I talked to Cas about it this morning , Cas was livid... I was afraid he was gonna leave me when we figured out what happened, He told me his anger was directed at Jimmy not me, that he would not leave me. I begged Cas to let me deal with the little fucker who violated me. He agreed. "

 

Chuck: "DAMMIT! That boy is gonna be the death of me. I am so sorry he did this to you son. He has been envious of Cas since childhood. I know it won't go away, but tell me What can I do to help matters?"

 

Dean: "Chuck, I am gonna file charges, I know it is nothing you did, but rape is not cool."

 

Cas: "Father, he is no longer permitted in our places unless you and us are there. I won't make you choose sons. That is not right. I won't let this slide because my fiance' my soul mate was violated. James is no longer my brother. He pushed things too far."

 

Dean: "Cas is going to have a friend of his file charges. Chuck, man , I am sorry. You probably regret ever finding me in the building."

 

Chuck: "Dean, I do not regret helping you and Sam. The project is still on. What I do regret is spoiling Jimmy and cleaning up all his messes for so long. Cas and you deserve happiness. Once you have ID, meet me at Jody's We will get it filed properly." 

 

The call is ended.

 

Gabriel: "You know what would really burn Jimmy more than any lawsuit?"

 

Cas: "What?"

 

Dean: "I know, Cas once i have my ID lets elope. We waited long enough. We have been essentially married since childhood with out the benefits that come with. Let's elope and when we make the announcement to everyone he will be there. Missouri can perform the ceremony and your friend Jody can witness it. Chuck, Gabe and Sam can take pictures. We will marry at the sight we need to check out today for the box opening. Private, beautiful, magical. Best way to battle hate is with love. I don't want to be bitter, I want to be married officially with you me and jack as a family. I made a vow to find him and Anna their mates. I intend to keep that vow. They are part of you, like it or not. I knew when I said yes that I was marrying one of triplets. What do you say?" 

 

Cas: "But the charges?"

 

Dean: "I will file them with this Jody person, inform her to make it as a report so it is in record. If he doesn't turn his act around he will have charges pressed ruining his life, career, family. Jimmy won't want that so ..."

 

Cas: "You are amazing my beautiful Honey Bee. What did I do to deserve you?"

 

Dean: "Stood by me as children, then welcomed me back even though I was but a street rat as an adult, you still loved me even with everything I have done, you do not look at me with pity or disgust, you look at me through the eyes of love. I do not deserve you, but I am thankful I have you."

 

They kiss with such tenderness ...

 

Gabe: "Awe now I am gonna lose my breakfast guys, come on, enough sap, chick flick over. Let's get ready for a wedding. I text Missouri she is on board."

 

Jack: "Good so am I a Novak or a Winchester?"

 

Everyone looked at him, he was so quiet they did not realize he left Bobby's side and joined them in the limousine.

 

Sam: "I just text Bobby telling him Jack is with us so he quits panicking, So get this he says 'Get that boy a bell ya Idjits.'  He is also going to Missouri's he will pick her up and meet us at the falls."

 

Jack: "I like bells."

 

Cas: "Good we will get you a GPS watch and a bell so we can always find you."

 

Jack: "Just pray, I can hear prayers."

 

Dean: "You..you can hear prayers? Like for real?"

 

Jack: "Yes. For example, Sam prayed last night that he doesn't look like a fool and mess things up with Gabriel. Gabriel prayed for Sam to realize he is not just a clown , even clowns hide their feelings with a joke and face paint, and to like him for him as messed up as he is."

 

Sam and Gabe were blushing but locked eyes with each other. Yes they were in love. Be it ever so new, they were each other's other 1/2 and soon Sam would be old enough to wed.

 

Dean clears his throat: "Jack it is wonderful you can hear our prayers , really son it's great, just prayers are private not to be shared with others."

 

Jack: "Oh I see. Humans to realize there are millions of angels who can hear their prayers at the same time right?"

 

Cas: "No actually , humans thought they were praying directly to God."

 

Jack: "Oh. That explains a lot , people are misinformed about the supernatural so they prefer to go about their lives in ignorance. Fascinating."

 

Sam: "Yeah Jack, you may want to remember every will think you are a 16 year old human boy, you need to quit referring to yourself as nephilim. "

 

Jack: "But I am nephilim."

 

Gabriel: "Actually bucko, you are 1/2 fallen angel. Nephilim, according to Joshua , are the monstrous decedents of Cain and Able."

 

Sam: "That isn't true. So get this , in the bible it says...The **Nephilim**   were the offspring of the "sons of God" and the "daughters of men" before the Deluge, according to Genesis 6:1-4. A similar or identical biblical Hebrew term, read as "Nephilim" by some scholars, or as the word "fallen" by others, appears in Ezekiel 32:27.

 

 

> When people began to multiply on the face of the ground, and daughters were born to them, the sons of God saw that they were fair; and they took wives for themselves of all that they chose. Then the Lord said, "My spirit shall not abide in mortals forever, for they are flesh; their days shall be one hundred twenty years." The Nephilim were on the earth in those days—and also afterward—when the sons of God went in to the daughters of humans, who bore children to them. These were the heroes that were of old, warriors of renown.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> — Genesis 6:1–4, New Revised Standard Version

The word is loosely translated as _giants_ in some Bibles and left untranslated in others. The "sons of God" have been interpreted as fallen angels in some traditional Jewish explanations.

According to Numbers 13:33, they later inhabited Canaan at the time of the Israelite conquest of Canaan.

 

 

> The Lord said to Moses, "Send men to spy out the land of Canaan, which I am giving to the Israelites" ... So they went up and spied out the land ... And they told him: "... Yet the people who live in the land are strong, and the towns are fortified and very large; and besides, we saw the descendants of Anak there." ... So they brought to the Israelites an unfavorable report of the land that they had spied out, saying, "The land that we have gone through as spies is a land that devours its inhabitants; and all the people that we saw in it are of great size. There we saw the Nephilim (the Anakites come from the Nephilim); and to ourselves we seemed like grasshoppers, and so we seemed to them."

Jack, this means you are not Nephilim, you are 1/2 angel and 1/2 human. The Nephilim were a breed of monsterous giants decendent from the Watchers, the _egrḗgoroi_. Cursed by God because of the sins of the parents. God has not cursed you, he has given you a human and angel form merged. You are a blessing. "

 

Jack: "I see. Why must God punish the children for the sins of the parents?"

 

Cas: "It is in the bible. He is a merciful Lord, but he is also a wrathful one. Read here in Deuteronomy 5:9 and again in 24:16"

 

Cas hands Jack the bible.

Jack: "Deuteronomy 5:9, You shall not bow down to them or worship them; for I, the LORD your God, am a jealous God, punishing the children for the sin of the parents to the third and fourth generation of those who hate me. Deuteronomy 24:16  Parents are not to be put to death for their children, nor children put to death for their parents; each will die for their own sin.' I am still confused."

 

Dean: "Guys you do not teach a child from the middle of the book. Look Jack, The first guy and girl were Adam and Lilith they were equals and Adam was a dominant dude and wanted a submissive wife, Lilly she was like 'OH Hell no!' So they were the worlds first divorce. God saw Adam was lonely and decided to try again this time making Eve. He had a rule though, no nookie , after all As far as God was concerned this dude Adam was still married, God also told them to steer clear of the tree of life, Don't have children. Satan hooked Lilly in on his little plan to get Adam and Eve in trouble. Lilly was mad jealous of Eve since she lost her coushie pad in the Garden of Eden. She had tempted Eve to taste her forbidden fruit, Once Eve had a taste of sex she was hooked, she tempted Adam and  Badda BOOM Eve was pregnant with twins. They were boys Cain and Abel. These brothers fought like all brothers do, but Cain took Satan's side of things and Abel was all righteous, Eve and Adam saw their sons battle to the death. So you see Eve was punished in the end as was Adam. You follow?"

 

Jack: "Yes I think I do. So if Adam and Eve's children were both boys, and there were no other humans on earth, where did the lineage of all human life come from?"

 

Gabe: "OhhhhKay that is enough for today."

 

Sam: "Jack, read the bible but do not take it a face value, it has been translated too many times. Why don't you listen in on your angel radio and maybe they will shed some light on things?"

 

Jack: "Okay."

 

Cas was looking at Dean like 'I can not believe you just summed up the fall of man from the garden that way.'

 

Dean was smiling all proud of himself. Cas was just rolling his eyes not believing he is marrying this dork.

 

They pull up at the DMV.

Once they get ID's they head over to the Clerk of Courts to get a marriage license.

 

45 minutes later they arrive at Jody Mills house.

 

Jody: "Castiel, Chuck informed me what happened. I will need to hear it from you but I will help in any way I can. I am so sorry."

 

Cas: "Thank you Jody. Actually we have a change of plans. First this is my fiance Dean Winchester, his brother Sam, Dean and I adopted Jack, and you know him." thumbing over to Gabriel.

 

Gabriel: "Howdy Howdy Howdy."

 

Jody: "Don't you Howdy me Gabriel. You keep your hands to yourself. I have not changed my mind."

 

Sam looks at Gabriel.

 

Gabriel: "Jody , I assure you my interests are already transfixed, you have nothing to worry about."

 

Dean: "Pleasure to meet you Sheriff Mills. Sorry to bust in on such short notice. So here is what happened."

 

15 minutes later...

 

Jody: "Wow! Okay I would be honored to bare witness. You chose the path of love and forgiveness over hate. Can not say I saw that coming."

 

Cas: "Dean has had a hard life. His strong spirit and kind heart are what allowed him to survive."

 

Jody: "Alrighty, then, let's go meet up with the priestess. I have the papers on record of the incident.  Chuck is taking a copy to James so he knows it is on record and how lucky he is Dean is not pressing charges at the moment."

 

20 minutes later...

 

They arrive at the location given by Adongo.  The energy is so peaceful. Nature is beautiful inside the boundaries, outside the boundaries you see char on the forest floor from where various beings have tried to enter and were not worthy.

 

Missouri : "Now my children your souls have been aligned from the beginning, you have chosen sacred ground to say your vows to one another.  Dean Winchester , embodiment of Lisa, in the presence of the embodiment of Mawu, and the presence of angels, do you vow to share all you are and all you will be with Castiel Novak, for all of time?"

 

Dean: "I do."

 

Missouri: "Castiel Novak, your name bears a heavy burden, for you are the embodiment of the angel of tears, the angel of temperance, archangel  who is the embodiment of the Speed of God. You have chosen to join your celestial energy with Dean Winchester. Do you vow to lift the burdens plaguing him all his life, to help him to soar, do you vow to share all you are and all you will be with this embodiment of Lisa, for all of time? "

 

Castiel: "I do."

 

Missouri: "By the power invested in me, as the embodiment of Mawu, and by the state of California... I now pronounce you unified in marriage of heart mind body and soul. You may kiss you eternal partner."

 

Dean and Cas kiss , just as their lips touch , thousands of glittery lights appear and swirl around them, lifting them from the forest floor by a good 6 feet. Light glows from between them and beams shine brightly in every color from the glowing orb that has formed above them, painting the forest and those in it a variety of rainbow hues. As their feet touch down, their lips part, they look at the orb above them.

 

Jack moves forward: "I will tell them. Thank you Chamuel."

 

The light disappears but the rainbow hues linger.

 

Missouri: "Child what did Chamuel say?"

 

Jack: "Chamuel is the angel of peaceful relationships, he sends his blessings on this union. He shows you these colors and asks you remember each meaning.

  * Blue (representing power, protection, faith, courage, and strength)
  * Yellow (representing wisdom for decisions)
  * Pink (representing love and peace)
  * White (representing the purity and harmony of holiness)
  * Green (representing healing and prosperity)
  * Red (representing wise service)
  * Purple (representing mercy and transformation)



 You need to incorperate each into your relationship. Let the colors stand as a reminder. You are to be blessed with the presence of 7 children. Each a representation of a particular color. I represent Chamuel Pink. You will find one under when you encounter Michael Blue, Gabriel stands guard over White until you get there, Uriel has Red and she is a quite the handful, Zadkiel has purple, Raphael Green and Jophiel Yellow. They will direction to your next location and your next child. DO not fear the lights when they arrive, it is merely a communication link, they are not glowing orbs of celestial light. Your family crest will be the Dragon and the Unicorn, Dragon is known to be one of Castiel's animals it represents Strength and Protection which he will always give the family, The unicorn represents purity and the divine power that nurtures all living things, and an emblem of the word of divine presence. You need both to help this family to survive , thrive, and soar."

 

 

Jack turns to Cas and Dean: "Papa, Dad, can I dye my hair pink?"

 

 

Dean: "If that is what you want, I say let's do it."

 

 

Castiel: "Do you want it pink because you like pink or because of Chamuel?"

 

 

Jack: "Both. Chamuel said each of us needs to embrace our color. I have found very few men's pink clothing. Why is that?"

 

 

Dean: "Because some humans can be bigoted pigs. They worry that if they male child wears pink they will turn gay."

 

 

Jack: "My sexuality has nothing to do with color. Pink makes me happy. Perhaps they mean that definition."

 

 

Cas: "I am glad it makes you happy. No they do not mean that definition. They fear what they do not understand."

 

 

Jack: "Then we should educate them."

 

 

Gabe: "I like you kiddo."

 

Chuck: "Welcome to the family Dean... is it Dean Novak or Castiel Winchester?"

 

At the same time...

Dean: "Novak"

Castiel: "Winchester."

 

Dean: "Cas I do not want a last name associated with my father. Please."

 

Castiel: " I do not want you to forget where you came from or who you are, Hyphonated?"

 

Dean: "Winchester-Novak, for both of us?"

 

Castiel: "Yes."

 

Dean: "Deal. I love you Cas."

 

Castiel: "I love you Dean."

 

Pictures were taken of the magical scene.

 

20 minutes later...

 

Cas and Dean , with everyone else, pull up to the DMV.

 

Clerk: "Welcome back. Was there something wrong with the ID?"

 

Cas: "Actually, we just got married and need to combine our names. Could you help us our please?"

 

She squeals with delight: "Congrats!!! I told everyone you two were a couple, they thought I was just projecting. I just need to see the Marriage License and your ID's and I will fix everything. How would you like the names to read?"

 

Cas: "Castiel Winchester-Novak and Dean Winchester-Novak."

 

Dean: "That's right, he is all mine now."

 

Dean smacks Cas in the ass.

 

Cas just smiles.

 

Clerk: "Does your son need his name adjusted too?"

 

Jack: "Yes please. I love both my papa and my dad. I want to honor them both."

 

Clerk: "You know sweetie soon you will be old enough to marry someone yourself. "

 

Jack: "I won't get married for at least another 15 years. I am too young to worry about that."

 

Clerk: "Right you are Darling. Alrighty your ID's are printing. Just a moment."

 

She leaves and returns with 3 brand new ID's.

 

She looks at Gabriel: "What about you hot stuff? You single? I get off work at 6."

 

She winks.

 

Gabriel clears his throat: "No can do, I have my eye set on a sugar baby, and my mouth is watering to  taste of him. "

 

She sighs. "Figures the charming handsome ones are all taken, too young, or into each other. Well congrats anyway."

 

 

15 minutes later ...

 

Equinox parking lot...

 

Cas: "Dean come on Honey Bee. You know we need to get this done."

 

Blocking Dean's escape from Equinox.

 

Dean: "No No you don't Cas, you do not get to use your Lovey Dovey nick names when you are asking me to endure a full body torture not related to sex. Nuh uh. Nope!"

 

Sam: "Dean , be reasonable, this was suppose to happen the day I got the vision. You got a reprieve."

 

Dean: "You are not the one who's hairy ass is on the line, Sammy."

 

Sam: "Actually, I am getting it done Dean. "

 

Gabriel: "Dean-o you gonna tell me your baby bro got more balls than you do? Man up and take it like a woman. Women do this all the time. So do the men in here."

 

Dean: "Crazy People!!"

 

Castiel: "Please. Just this once. Or you can opt to have them shave it all your choice."

 

Dean: "Fine. Just not the balls man. No knives near my manhood. Little Dean stays safe."

 

Castiel: "Always."

 


	16. Objection Noted and Over Ruled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manscaping has Dean and Sam reevaluating the sanity of their mates.

**Chapter 16**

**Objection Noted and Over Ruled**

 

 

 

 

**"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! THE FUCK GABRIEL! THIS SHIT HURTS!" Sam's screams can be heard from the next chamber.**

 

"Easy there Samshine just meditate, imagine all the sexy lickable things that someone could do to your bear sculptured body. How it will feel with my .. I mean their tongue gliding over those luscious abs tracing them, savoring them, as they make their way to your ... **OH DEAR GOD ABOVE.... YOU ARE FREAKING HUGE!!!** " Gabriel adds ever so eloquently.

 

"Not helping Gabe." Sam mutters.

 

"OH Right... Dude we gotta buy you some stock in Astroglide and Beyond Seven Mega Big Boy Condoms."

 

**"GAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEE THE WHOLE FREAKING EQUINOX DOES NOT NEED TO KNOW MY SIZE! FUCK, THIS BURNS!!!" Sam Growls at Gabriel loud enough for everyone in the place to hear.**

 

 

"Think of it like anal sex... It burns like Hell Fire the first time but every time after...just gets better and better until all you can think about is how smooth them muscles will feel and how much better everything will feel bare." Gabe implies, causing Sam to moan a bit.

 

Sam is desperate to get friction. The small towel now tented .

 

Ryan the mansculpting artist for Sam and Gabriel is having trouble focusing on his job with Gabriel's antics. Normally he can handle Gabriel's flirtatious banter, but this young buck he brought in ....oh it rings all his rainbow bells and twitters his fairy wings just fine. Yep Ryan was a Sprite a very Single and VERY Gay Sprite. He just needed to get some time alone with this tasty morsel.

 

Ryan: "Gabriel, while Sam manages to get in his zone for the next part of the treatment, would you be a angel and fetch me the sculpting gel from Monroe's chamber? Thank you Love." 

 

Gabriel was surprised by the request but he knew the importance of the gel for the 1st time, plus they were very busy.

 

Gabe: "I will be right back Samshine."

 

As Gabriel leaves the room, Ryan leans over Sam : "Sugar, I don't have much time, you are almost 18, and by your aura you are about to transform, you need ALL this hair GONE like NOW, Gabriel is a good guy but he won't understand you like I do Honey Bunch. You are special. Call me to talk."

 

He hands Sam a card with his number on it and Sam notices it has a fairy in the corner of the card. The guy is he really ? Nahhh ... he couldn't be... yet stranger things have happened. Sam will need to talk to Missouri about this.

 

Gabe runs back and is catching his breath as he hands Ryan the jar.

 

Gabe: "Sorry..huh huh...it took so long, Monroe's is on the other end of the complex. You alright there Sammy?"

 

Sam: "Yeah Gabe I am fiIIIIIIIIINNE EEGODS Ryan you could have warned me!"

 

Ryan: "You did not scream as loud that time. You are getting better."

 

Sam: "You guys are Fucking nuts!!!"

 

Gabe: "Oh Samshine you say the sweetest things."

 

 

Meanwhile In Dean and Castiel's chamber...

 

 

"NO No no no no  no... BACK THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT!" Dean is hiding behind a rolling cart as the sculptor Monroe is sharpening his blade.

 

Cas: "Now Dean be reasonable, you said you wanted shaved and not waxed. Did you change your mind?"

 

Dean: "Reasonable? Cas that is a fucking machete not a razor! Dad would hunt with something like that!!!"

 

Cas: "It is not a machete Dean. It is a straight blade razor used for mansculpting. As long as you don't move you won't get cut. Just breathe like normal and imagine you are on  tropical island , toes in the sand, reclined on a lounger, shades on , light sea breeze flowing over you, as someone beautiful glides lotion over your body. You think you can do that?"

 

Dean: "You trust him with that?"

 

Cas: "Yes i do Dean. I would not let someone near you if I did not. Monroe has been my sculptor for years. His roommate is Ryan whom is currently tending to Sam."

 

Dean: "Years?"

 

Dean eyes Monroe up and down.

 

Dean: "Should I be jealous?"

 

Cas: "No Dean. Monroe and I are friends only. You are my husband."

 

Monroe: "Husband? When did this happen?"

 

Cas: "Just before we came here. It was beautiful and magical."

 

Monroe: "Congratulations my friend, so this must be THE Dean you spoke of all those times, the one from your childhood?"

 

Cas: "Yes.  My father and he found each other and my dad brought him to me. It was as if we were never apart. My love for him was strong as ever."

 

Dean: "Yeh , I knew Cas was the one for me. My heart could not let me love anyone else."

 

Monroe sniffs into a tissue: "Beautiful, true love story if ever there was one."

 

Cas: "Dean, Honey Bee, please..."

 

Cas motions to the table.

 

Dean resigns himself to the chair: "If he cuts it, you are off limits for the honeymoon."

 

Cas chuckles.

 

Monroe: "Sweetcheeks we can not have that... Cas needs to have his cake and eat it too. I will use the ut most care."

 

Dean: "Pie."

 

Monroe: "Excuse me?"

 

Dean: "If Cas plans to eat me it will be Pie not Cake, Cake is dry and boring, Pie is smooth and sinful."

 

Monroe: "Castiel, you got yourself a live one! If he wasn't taken I would just eat him up! Mmm!"

 

Cas: "Well he is taken! You will find your mate. No worries."

 

Monroe: "Just keep you know who from steeling this one!"

 

Dean: "I already had a run in with him and it is a delicate subject. I would appreciate you not talking about you know who around Cas with any sharp objects with in reach."

 

Monroe makes a zipping motion across his lips the moves the tray out of Cas' reach.

 

 

3 hours later...

 

 

They pull up at the condo.

 

Benny: "Welcome back Sirs. Lady Anna and Sir James are waiting in the bail out shelter with Master Charles,Mistress Missouri , Master Joshua, and Sheriff Mills."

 

Dean: "Any attorney's waiting?"

 

Benny chuckles: "Not unless you count Castiel."

 

Cas: "Why the formalities?"

 

Benny: "Things got pretty ugly between Jimmy and Chuck, it was good the Sheriff was with him. Anna arrived soon after. Once you go in all of you will be locked in until I get a signal from Joshua."

 

Gabe: "Good luck with that Dean-o , Sam and I will just go up stairs..."

 

Benny: "ALL of you."

 

Gabe: "Oh Shit. Family debate."

 

Sam: "I can handle a debate. The Ass defiled my brother. I know the laws. Bring it!"

 

Sam's jaw is ticking, it eyes are laser focused on the door, and his fist is clenching.

 

Benny: "Now boy don't go ruffling feathers."

 

Sam hold up his hand and halts Benny: "I have just endured 4 hours of sexual innuendos from Gabriel, had every hair on my body torn from it, while a pixie rubbed gel on me trying to hit on me while Gabe was not looking! No one is going to out debate me at this moment! Especially that little fucker!"

 

Gabe: "That's right...woah wait what? Ryan hit on you?"

 

Sam: "Not now Gabriel. I am about to let your little brother know what happens when you hurt my family."

 

Dean: "Slow your roll Sammy! If a debate picks up I will let you and Cas handle it! For now No fights on my wedding day. I just got chased with a machete I am not in a mood to deal with any more shit!"

 

Entering the bail out room, they see everyone waiting including Bobby.

 

Bobby: "About time you boy got here. This Idjit was driving me nuts with his whining."

 

He thumbs over to Jimmy.

 

Jimmy: "I am offended! I wasn't whining! I was merely remarking on the tardiness of my brothers."

 

Anna: "You were whining Jimmy."

 

Joshua: "I would hug you five, but as my visions have shown me, that may not be wise at the moment. Please, sit down there is much to discuss."

 

Jody: "First off, while the five of you were getting your ID's taken care of, Chuck received a call from Benny. Jimmy was upset about the condos being on lock down and threatening Benny with lawsuits. Chuck and I arrived and gave him the report, at which time Jimmy went ballistic and punched Chuck. Benny quickly subdued him and I cuffed him. Jimmy and Chuck have their own report on file , it is up to Chuck if he will press charges. Now, I remained here as a favor to all of you. Missouri and Joshua are going to take it from here."

 

Missouri: "Thank you Child. As some of you already know, Earlier today I oversaw the blessing of a marriage between two soul mates. Dean and Castiel are now one. It was further blessed by an archangel Chamuel, who made his presence known. Family has always meant everything to Castiel and to Dean. Rather than react with wrath to the betrayal of one they trusted, they chose to pursue the path of love. For this reason Chamuel chose to bless them. Earlier Castiel had felt he lost his brother James for good. We need to address this now as it will be convolution of the energy of this blessing."

 

Castiel: "James has betrayed me and violated my soulmate who is now my husband. He has taken boyfriends , jobs, and even property from me before. Never did he show remorse, he always kept taking. He has known my feelings for Dean since childhood. This was the ultimate betrayal. Dean asked he be allowed to handle things his way. I agreed to let him. I just do not know how I can get past this particular betrayal. Rape is not something forgiven or forgotten."

 

Jimmy: "I did not rape him. What we did was completely consensual."

 

Dean: "Jimmy, I was asleep, the lights were off, when I awoke I thought it was Cas because he said he was coming over after Jack went to sleep. I even said his name, you did not correct me. You violated me and my trust."

 

Cas: "At no point in time did you tell him it was you. It is classified as rape. Dean is using a more delicate term for it, but it is still non-consensual sex. At no point in time did he say he wanted to have sex with Jimmy or James Novak."

 

Jimmy: "Cas I did not see it that way. I had been trying to hit on Dean before you started to hit on him then Dean offered to have all of us get to know each other over lunch. I tried to seduce hi with poetry that night by widow , then you seduced him and proposed to him. You cut in on my territory. Yet I did not cut things off with you. Dean had promised to get to know me and he did look at my ass. i know he wanted me. So I went tot he room to talk to him. I had issues waking him, he does respond to certain things though. He did not stop infact he seemed to encourage it. I get you are married now. But I was flirting with him first and you broke the triplet code."

 

Joshua: "Young James, you know you have broken that same code numerous times. Castiel however has not broken any code. He and Dean tied their souls together as children, they exchanged Godseyes Doto taught them how to make. They have been married by soul since childhood. Did you know Dean has vowed to find your and Anna's mates for you? Yes it is true. This was before you violated him and his trust. Dean knows you are attracted to him. He knows he married one of a set of triplets. He knows you come along in Castiel's life. He did not marry a set of triplets. " 

 

Jimmy: "I am sorry, Dean. I am sorry Cas. I am sick of not having anyone want me. They always want Anna or Castiel. I just wonder what is wrong with me?"

 

Dean: "Try being you and not someone else. You have spent so much time trying to be Cas, or Anna, you forgot Jimmy. Let Jimmy shine too. He was the energetic, creative, enthusiastic guy I saw briefly that first day. Reminded me of what a grownup version of the little monster I knew as a kid might become. Don't hide him. Let him shine."

 

Cas: "Dean is right Jimmy. You were always so much more creative, energetic, and enthusiastic than Anna and me. You lost him along the way."

 

Chuck: "What do you boys say? Think this family can still be one?"

 

Anna: "If they don't hug and make up I will kick their asses!"

 

Dean: "No hugs."

 

Cas: "Just got done with Equinox. Skin is sensitive."

 

Jimmy: "Cas?"

 

He holds out his hand.

 

Cas looks at Dean who nods.

 

Cas shakes Jimmy's hand : "No more shit?"

 

Jimmy: "Promise! Congrats , treat Dean well. I hope one day I find someone even 1/2 as kind."

 

Cas: "Just make certain you pick a top next time."

 

Jimmy looked at Dean then at Cas and whispered : "Prep yourself well, he is huge."

 

Dean: "Jimmy there is one more person you need to talk to ..."

 

Jimmy: "Who?"

 

Dean: "Sammy has had a rough day, and he has a few choice words he wants to say to you. It is not just your family who you need to get back in good with."

 

Jimmy swallows the turns and is slammed against the wall by Sam.

 

Sam in one breath nose to nose with Jimmy: "Listen up you little shit. Dean and Cas may be giving you another chance , I don't think you deserve it. If you set so much as one toe out of line I will drag your sorry ass in court. Your name will be drug through the mud, your career ruined, your life in shambles... but hey on the bright side you will have lots of new friends at the county jail just itching to get a hold of sweet little ass like yours. Do I make myself clear?"

 

Jimmy Swallows again. "Yes Sir."

 

Joshua: "Wonderful, now that the air is clear, shall we go up stairs and enjoy a celebratory dinner I have brought?"

 

 


End file.
